The Digimon's Nightmare Vacation
by DeathDragon66
Summary: A Halloween special story from me to tickle your funny bone when the Tamers go on vacation and meeting a few ghosts and phantoms and maybe even another season cast of Digimon
1. The Coming

Disclaimer: Same thing from any fanfictions, I don't own Digimon and it belongs to the big guys up there somewhere. That' is all!! I did this story for a friend of mine who likes the Digimon Tamers season and who's a good friend. Okay this story is something just to tickle your funny bone for the Halloween season just to get you laughing and in the mood a little so enjoy it!  
  
The Digimon's Nightmare Vacation  
  
Part 1: The Coming.  
  
The Digimon Tamers: Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Ryo were at the Shinjuku Park sitting on the playground equipment in the afternoon discussing about a vacation they should take.  
  
"Guys hurry up! Are we deciding to go or not?" asked Rika. "Are we going to the beach or not?"  
  
"I don't know. It would be nice to get away from here, but if we go, would our parents be okay with it?" Takato stated.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be okay with it since we have our Digimon to watch over us," Kazu reassured.  
  
"Sounds tempting and I really need to get away from Suzie once for awhile," said Henry.  
  
"So are we going?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Yeah of course," Ryo answered. "So what time should we leave?"  
  
"Yay a vacation!" Jeri cheered.  
  
"How about we leave tonight by car and if we keep driving then we'll be there by tomorrow morning," Kazu explained. "That's a full proof plan to get to the beach and have a whole day to ourselves."  
  
"One problem, stupid," Rika stopped. "We don't have a car to fit all of us in and the Digimon and which one of us got a driver's license?"  
  
"We can use my dad's pickup truck and Guardromon can drive because he'd played some of my driving video games and he got some experience."  
  
"I said driver license. Not driving experience."  
  
"So? I got a few fake I.D.'s we can use and if Guardromon gets stopped by the police, I'll switch seat with him and flash the fake I.D. to the cop."  
  
"Brilliant Einstein," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay we're leaving tonight at eight o'clock and we'll all come back here and drive off in the truck," said Takato.  
  
  
  
That night at eight o'clock, Takato and Guilmon were there with the both of them carrying a backpack. Henry was there with Terriermon but Terriermon had a rather large backpack that was ten times bigger than he was. It was defiantly starting to crush him like a pancake. Kenta was there with MarineAngemon and some baggage to carry along and Ryo too with Monodramon who was obviously digging into Ryo's backpack for any food.  
  
"When's Kazu going to get here?" Takato said starting to feel impatient.  
  
"Right here!" Kazu shouted, popping behind the bushes.  
  
"Kazu! Hey you're here but where's the truck?" Takato asked.  
  
"Right there," Kazu pointed to the truck. It was heading right toward Takato. The truck was out of control with Guardromon behind the wheel. Just when the truck seems like it was about to run over Takato, it stopped about an inch away from his face. He nearly fainted there.  
  
"Phew! Thanks for stopping the brakes Guardromon," Takato said.  
  
"Brakes? There's actually a braking system for this beast?" Guardromon wondered, as he noticed the gas meter. "Kazu! We seem to have run out of gas already."  
  
"Great! Well I better get that extra gallons of gas in the back of the truck dad stored," said Kazu as he jumped on to the back of the truck.  
  
"Come on guys! We better get our stuff put in the back of the truck and get going now," said Henry. "Hurry up Terriermon you're going slower then Ebonwumon."  
  
"Mou man tai, Henry. Mou man tai," Terriermon said as he threw the heavy backpack on to the back of the truck. He could have sworn he heard someone yelp from behind the truck. "I could've sworn someone said 'ow' back there. Oh well, I guess I need to get my ears clean because I'm hearing things."  
  
"Hi guys am I late?" yelled Jeri, as she just arrived with Calumon tagging along with her.  
  
"No just early," Henry said. "Hey Calumon you got a backpack with you? What's in it?"  
  
"Lots and lots of cream puffs!" the little Calumon answered.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me, right?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Okay guys we're ready to leave and go now," Kazu shouted. "Hey but where's Rika? I should have known. It's always Ms. Late-to-Everything! Even if it means getting away to a vacation place."  
  
"I'm right here," Rika said. Renamon was beside her with the luggage and Impmon was there too.  
  
"This vacation will be fine for me, though I think I left the TV on at my partner's house," said Impmon. "Oh well they'll do it for me."  
  
Rika gave Renamon a signal and she tossed the luggage toward Kazu, eventually crushing him with it hearing a loud crash. "A little help here people! That wasn't funny Rika. Owww, my, spine."  
  
Everyone got their luggage put into the back of the truck but the strangest of the luggage was Kazu's. He had daggers, swords, bombs, mines, a swinging mace, brass knuckles, hooks, a bat, axes, hammers, and even pepper spray.  
  
"Kazu what's with all these weapons you got?" Takato asked.  
  
"They're my weapon of choices," Kazu explained, picking up a small dagger from the bunch of other weapons in there.  
  
"Whoa! Watch where you point that thing," Takato said, trying to protect his eyes. "How can you afford all this stuff?"  
  
"Well, uhhh." said Kazu as he remembers how'd he got them.  
  
**FLASHBACK BEGINS**  
  
Around 2:30 PM.  
  
Right after that agreement, Kazu was standing at a corner of a street waiting for a bus to come with Guardromon. "Uh oh, I don't have anymore money for the bus. How are we going to get home?"  
  
"Wait a minute Kazu!" Guardrmon said. "I know just the way to earn some money for our bus ticket."  
  
You do?"  
  
"Yep! Now here's the plan and follow it correctly."  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"See the amazing robot that can answer any question you would like to know. Just ask him and he'll answer!" shouted Kazu.  
  
A crowd was circling around to see what was all the commotion. One man looked at the robot and asked a question. "If this robot can answer any question then does he know what I have in my pockets?"  
  
Kazu protested, "That's not even a good question to ask my friend robot. Now how's he suppose to answer something like-"  
  
Guardromon answered in a list of the items in the man's pocket. "Pocket lint, gum, a speeding ticket, and a book on 'How to Attract the Women 101'. And as an addition, I can say that his underwear are boxers with roses on them. Am I correct?"  
  
The man just blushed in a deep crimson color and walked away. More and more people started asking Guardromon questions.  
  
Another man came up to Kazu and gave him an offer. "Hey kid. I'll pay you 2,000 yens for that robot of yours."  
  
"TWO THOUSAND YEN!?!?" Kazu nearly flipped at the sound of it. "Okay."  
  
"WHAT!?!? I'm your partner and partners don't sell each other out for 2,000 yens," said Guardromon.  
  
"Yeah you're right," Kazu noticed, almost feeling ashamed of thinking about it.  
  
The man then offered, "I'll pay 10,000 yens?"  
  
"Even better!" They shook hands on that.  
  
Guardromon screamed, "WHAT!?!?"  
  
**FLASHBACK ENDS**  
  
"And so, after that I remembered that it was wrong of me doing that so I stole Guardromon back plus having my 10,000 yens to spend on a few stuff from the black market," Kazu finished.  
  
"A few? More like a bunch," Takato commented.  
  
"So what did you pack on the trip?" Rika asked Ryo.  
  
"Well I packed a few spare clothes, toothbrush, and my BB gun," he answered.  
  
"A BB gun? What for?"  
  
"I don't know. Shoot a few cans, jars, or maybe even a cat."  
  
"Can I use it on Kazu?"  
  
"I heard that little missy!" Kazu shouted.  
  
"There's only six seats and Guardromon is in one of them," Kenta pointed out. "Only five of us can fit into the back so two of us Tamers will be sitting outside with the bigger Digimon then."  
  
Terriermon thought of way for who's going to be sitting in the truck. "Old fashion 1,2,3, okay? One. Two. Three!"  
  
Takato and Henry raised their hands except everyone. "You're sitting in the back you two. He-he!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said old fashion and that mean's the first one to raise their hand gets the boot!"  
  
"You could have told me Terriermon," Henry suggested.  
  
"Nah. If I did, it wouldn't be funny."  
  
"I can't believe Takato doesn't know that and even I knew!" Guilmon said. "And he knows everything but this is the first."  
  
"Get in the back of the truck Guilmon," Takato simply ordered, getting Guilmon to shut up.  
  
  
  
They were all on the open road toward the beach as they've planned to. In the back of the truck, all the Tamers and other Digimon: Guardromon, Calumon, MarineAngemon, Impmon, and Terriermon, who were in the truck, were all enjoying it.  
  
Takato and Henry were both sitting in the back trying to keep their balance from the rocking truck and not enjoying it. Obviously, Guardromon didn't have enough experience to know how the back passenger would feel in the back of a truck. The truck hit a bump in the road and sitting in the back can get really bumpy.  
  
"Ow! Monodramon your claw is digging into my back," Takato yelled.  
  
"Sorry but being squish by other Digimon and luggage can get pretty cramped back here," Monodramon answered. "Hey did Guilmon gain weight or something, Takato?"  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Guilmon shouted.  
  
"Can you guys at least relax?" Renamon asked. "I want to try save up some energy before we get there. I need to work on my fur tan."  
  
"Don't worry Renamon. I won't bother you but I bet a baby dinosaur like Guilmon is trouble!" Monodramon yelled.  
  
"Baby!! Why you. Pyro Sphe-!"  
  
"Stop it Guilmon! Are you trying to kill us all?!" Takato shouted, stopping Guilmon just in time.  
  
"But I'm not a baby! Just an over-weigh Digimon that is very hungry!!" Guilmon shouted.  
  
"Okay you two. Break it up!" Renamon said.  
  
"This is going to be a long trip." said Henry, as he held his head.  
  
"Will you guys keep it down back there?" Kazu said, from the front of the truck. "Don't make me stop this car and drop off you guys!"  
  
"Sorry." Guilmon and Monodramon said.  
  
"Well that's settles," said Kazu. "For now."  
  
"Kazu, there's a fork in the road coming up," Guardromon said. "Left or right?"  
  
Kazu answered, "Left."  
  
Guardromon nodded affirming the answer. "Right."  
  
"No I said left."  
  
"Right."  
  
"No I said left so left."  
  
"Then left it is so it's right according to map."  
  
"No I said left!"  
  
"Yeah I know so it's right then!"  
  
"Did you not hear me through all those gears in your head? I said left!"  
  
"I agreed to left!"  
  
"Good!" Kazu huffed.  
  
"Humans are so strange." Guardromon sighed.  
  
Impmon was sticking his head out of the truck window to see something rather large crossing in the middle of the road. "Look! What is that!"  
  
Ryo squinted his eyes to focus. "Oh my god! TURN OVER! TURN OVER!!!"  
  
"Turn over to where? The side of the road?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"YES YOU STUPID BOT! TURN!"  
  
Kazu started to panic and scream. "AAAGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
BAM!!!  
  
The creature they hit tumbled and rolled out on the road. It got right back up, surviving the hit and ran back into the forest with blood all over the front of the truck from the hit. Everyone were either stunned by the site of the hit or slammed against the side of the truck from the sudden halt.  
  
Impmon had a disgusted look on his face with his tongue sticking out. "Eeeewwww."  
  
Calumon was climbing up to get his balance and looked up to see all the mess. "Impmon. What is that red stuff all over the window?"  
  
"Guts."  
  
"Uh, what are guts?" Calumon wondered.  
  
"The stuff when you cut someone open and it spills out."  
  
"Oh that's blood. Blood!? I think I'm going to either puke or faint." Calumon answered as he started puking out of the truck's window and then fainting.  
  
"I guess a little bit of both," MarineAngemon commented, and started laughing at his own funny remark. "He-he!"  
  
Guardromon opened the door and went to see what was the damage on the truck.  
  
Takato opened the back window of the truck and asked, "What's with the hold up? Everyone back here nearly fell out of the truck."  
  
"We hit something that spilled a lot of blood," Rika answered also horrified by the site. "Got any ideas of what it was?"  
  
"I saw it and it could either be the Jersey Devil or the Chupacabra," Ryo theorized.  
  
"Jersey what? Chupa-whata?" Kenta asked.  
  
"The Jersey Devil is some kind of creature that lives around in New Jersey and the Chupacabra is a blood sucking livestock eater of Puerto Rico."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not a livestock," Guilmon said thankfully. "Whatever it is."  
  
"Well it had wings and stood on two legs with a goat face," Ryo described, also knowing about the myth of it.  
  
"That would be a Jersey Devil," said Henry.  
  
"Now how did a Jersey Devil get all the way out here from New Jersey?" "Oh fiddlesticks! That thing or whatever busted the carburetor!" Guardromon said. "We're going have to push this truck to the nearest stop or so."  
  
"Terriermon what did you pack in your bag?" Guilmon wondered.  
  
"A bunch of clothes, a toothbrush, and some stuff," Terriermon answered. "Why you asked?"  
  
"Did you pack something that can move around in there?"  
  
"Huh? Let me see."  
  
"Oooh, if you have peanut butter, can I have some?"  
  
"Here I'll open it," Henry offered as he turned around to open it.  
  
When Henry opened his backpack, an arm fell out of the bag like a dead limp body.  
  
"AAAGGGHHH!" Henry almost nearly gotten a heart attack but instead, he fell out the back of the truck. "OW!"  
  
The arm turned out to belong to Suzie, hiding in the backpack. "That wasn't a very comfy ride."  
  
"Suzie? What are you doing here?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"I wanted to go with Henry," she answered.  
  
"But Suzie it might be dangerous," Terriermon implied.  
  
"Don't worry! I brought Lopmon with me!" She said as she pulled out Lopmon by the ears. Lopmon was half-asleep and half standing. "Lopmon can also sleep stand."  
  
"Hey where's Henry?" Terriermon asked. Suzie, Guilmon, Terriermon, Monodramon, and Renamon looked over at the back of truck's side to see what happened to Henry. Henry wasn't doing so well.  
  
"Henry you okay?" Terriermon shouted.  
  
"He's not moving," said Monodramon. "Should I go dig a grave?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Henry was able to speak at least, "No. After this vacation is over. I might need to see a spine doctor. ow."  
  
Okay everyone! Get on the truck because I'm going have to push this thing now," Guardromon said as he starts to push behind the truck. "Hope a thunderstorm doesn't start."  
  
Then a raindrop hit Guardromon. "Huh?" A loud crackling noise was heard in the air and rain started to pour atop of Guardromon and the others outside of the truck. "Great! I better hurry before I start to rust out here."  
  
"Hey there's an Manor right over there!" Kenta pointed out. "We can go there and ask to stay for the night and get the truck fix."  
  
Takato looked at the sign above the manor. It was called "The Nightmare Manor". "Okay, a Nightmare Manor. Who can tell we're going to be running for our lives because of this later in the story?" Takato said plainly. "Isn't that sort of a stupid name for it?"  
  
"Hey the manor looks nice and big!" Kazu complimented. "There's a gate fence going around the place and just look at that huge fountain they have up front!"  
  
Rika looked closer at the statue on top of the fountain. "It's a statue of a demon with a sword in its heart."  
  
"So what's wrong with that? The artist probably has a disturbing childhood when he did this."  
  
"Well I hope the owner of the manor would be nice enough to let us in," Jeri commented. "I wonder if they have cable or satellite?"  
  
When they reached to the manor, they were already dripping wet and tired. It huge and dark looking, it had lots of windows and statue carvings of stuff and neatly kept gardening in the front so at least it's not a dead manor like they almost thought of. Just as Takato was going to knock on the door, it flung open and a man in a butler suit greeted him.  
  
"Greetings, from the Nightmare Manor." smiled the man. "I know why you children are here."  
  
"Uhh, you do?" Takato said curiously.  
  
"Yes. You want to room here for the night till your truck is fix, is it?" the man asked, predicting the kid's predicament.  
  
Takato was stunned to know that the man knew what their problem was. "How'd you know?"  
  
The man smiled in a mischievous way, "I just guessed!" The man turned around and let the kids into the manor. "Welcome to the Nightmare Manor! We're popular among travelers who get caught along the way on the road and we help them out. You'll die for our service because it's so great, it's scary!"  
  
Kazu whispered to Kenta. "Must be their slogan or something."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"We'd like to stay here for the night. Any possible chance you have eight spare rooms for us?" Henry asked.  
  
"Well there's seventy rooms within this manor but six has already been taken," the butler calculated. "So of course there's more room."  
  
Takato pondered in his head, 'I wonder who checked into the six other rooms.'  
  
"Great! So do we have to pay you for your service?" Rika asked.  
  
"No. It's free," answered the butler.  
  
"Free? Even better!" Kazu yip about.  
  
"I see you have brought pets at our manor which is. a new thing for us," he said, looking at Guilmon in a creepy way. "Even better to feed to the-! I mean, uh, to feed for tonight because there'll be a special feast planned out." He turned around to a wall next to the door with keys on hooks as he picked off eight keys and handed out to them. "Here are the keys to your rooms and they're all on the second floor. The owner of the manor, my master the famous Marllinion Cool, will see you soon by tomorrow."  
  
"Okay guys, let's get going!" said Ryo.  
  
"But I should warn you that the radio just announced a murderer just broke out of prison a few miles down from this manor. Prison people who break out sometimes come here to stay until the heat dies down. I once almost became a hostage with a gun pointing right next to my head. Plus that other time the guy threatened to slit my throat in my sleep. Enjoy your service here!"  
  
Everyone walked out of the lobby and up the stairs quickly. Impmon tries to lighten the mood a little. Kazu then asked, "Who thinks they're not going to have a good night sleep and instead be chased around by a killer?"  
  
After they'd settled in their new room and unpacked some stuff, they all went out to explore around the manor.  
  
"Rika we shouldn't be snooping around someone's home," said Renamon. "It's not very polite like."  
  
"Hey, manors are made for snooping," Rika replied. "And what's there to hide? I just have a weird feeling of this place kind of."  
  
The Inn was a huge six-story building with nice, big, long halls with suits of armor decoration in it. There was the dining room, the library, kitchen, large stacks of stairs, an inside swimming pool, the game room, living room, the wine cellar, and there was even an underground lab. How convenient is that?  
  
Guilmon was walking pass a large mirror feeling humble when he passed by it, someone else was in the reflection but not Guilmon. "Huh? Well that's the strangest thing."  
  
He turned back and took a peek. He saw someone else in the mirror. Someone blue with a white stomach and a yellow "V" on the forehead. "Ha! I bet it's one of those fun house mirrors!"  
  
He stuck out one right hand in the air, waved it, and in the mirror, it was the same. He then stuck out his tail and shook it too. Then Guilmon was singing and doing the hokey-pokey.  
  
"You stick your big tail in, you stick your big tail out, you stick your big tail in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and shake it all about! That's all it is about! Ha-ah!"  
  
Guilmon was playing in front of the mirror with this weird image, imitating what he does. Guilmon was having a bunch of fun. "This mirror is funny. I'm not even blue! And that tail in the mirror is smaller compare to me."  
  
Then the strangest thing happens. "AAAGGGHHH!!! The red dinosaur talks!" screamed the blue monster.  
  
"AAAGGGHHH!!! The blue dog actually talks!" yelled Guilmon.  
  
Then they both ran off screaming in opposite directions. "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Kazu was in his room, unpacking all his new weapons. and that was all he had.  
  
The room was small but comfortable. It had a like a velvet color theme to the room and wasn't that old though the light bulb could sure use a new change.  
  
Guardromon was also helping his friend. Kazu dropped a dagger under the bed. "Dang it! I dropped a dagger." He went under the bed to find where he dropped the dagger.  
  
Guardromon was unpacking other things besides Kazu's weapons and was humming while he did it. The closet behind him opened slightly and a large guy with a club with spikes on it started to come up behind Guardromon's back. He had large armors on and a black mask on. His eyes glowed white, evilly at Guardromon. He lifted the club above his head and then was about to strike it right above Guardromon's head.  
  
BONG!!!  
  
Guardromon was still standing without a scratch but was still working like as if nothing happened! The guy with the club was still shaking and rattling from the effects of hitting on Guardromon's steel body. The clubbed guy mumbled to himself as he walked back to the closet and closed it behind him. "Note to self: Never strike upon a guy made of metal."  
  
Kazu finally found the dagger and got out from under the bed. Guardromon asked Kazu, "Did you hear a slight buzzing noise?"  
  
"No not at all."  
  
"Must be my imagination."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Suddenly, a loud scream was coming from outside of Kazu's room.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Guardromon recognized that scream. "That sounded like Guilmon!"  
  
They went to their door and opened to find Guilmon screaming down the hall. Takato opened door to see what's all racket. "What's all the racket I hear?"  
  
"Takatomon! A scary thing happens to me. I don't like that blue monster in the mirror!" answered the shaken up Guilmon.  
  
"One: Don't call me Takatomon. Two: What blue monster in the mirror?" Takato asked.  
  
"But I always call you Takatomon when I get scared."  
  
Another scream was heard. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Takato recognized that scream. "That sounded like Kenta!"  
  
Kazu, Gaurdromon, Takato, and Guilmon ran to find Kenta. They found Kenta in the hall. Takato asked Kenta. "What's wrong Kenta?"  
  
Kenta answered, "They only have one bathroom here on this floor!"  
  
"You got to be kidding me," said Kazu. "You screamed just because they only have just one bathroom? You're crazier than a catfish."  
  
Guardromon then said the same thing. "Crazier than catfish!"  
  
"Huh? 'I said get your own line,' remember when I told you that when we were in the Ark!?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Hey I do have a weak bladder!" Kenta shouted.  
  
Suddenly everyone came running down the hall but Calumon and Impmon were missing.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Henry asked.  
  
"False alarm from Kenta here," Takato answered.  
  
"But no false alarm from me!" Guilmon added. "Follow me and I'll show you all!"  
  
Guilmon led them all down the hall toward the mirror where Guilmon saw the 'blue dog' in the mirror. All they saw was Guilmon's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Guilmon I see no 'blue dog' as you said you did," said Takato.  
  
"Yeah, and there are no such things as monsters, er, except you guys," said Ryo.  
  
Then the mirror glowed and a blue phantom appeared right out of it!  
  
"Yeah but what about a phantom!?" Kazu screamed.  
  
"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETURN!!!" the phantom roared as he hovered at them.  
  
"Wait a minute! That 'run away and never return' line came from the Lion King Movie," Kazu pointed out. "And I believe that movie is copyrighted. You can either use "run for your lives" or "run for-"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" shouted the phantom. "RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETURN OR I"LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A HORRORIFYING DEATH!!!"  
  
Kazu and everyone had sweat drop beads hanging behind their head.  
  
Kazu answered, "That'll do. RUN!!!" They all ran in a puff of smoke. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!!"  
  
"BWAAHAHAHAHAH!!! You'll never get out of here! Not even through a window!"  
  
The blue phantom was just about to chase them until he noticed a window in the hall was opened. He quickly closed it and start hammering boards on it. "THERE!!! Now you'll never get out now!!! HA-HA-HA!!!"  
  
He noticed another window opened. "Must I do this again? I got a splinter on the last hammering. oh well." He chased after them.  
  
Takato and the gang were running down the hall to the left, the right, up, down, and everywhere. And the Phantom was chasing then to the left, the right, up, down, and everywhere. This was getting silly and confusing.  
  
"I think we lost him," said Takato. Then suddenly.  
  
BAM!!!  
  
Takato and the others ran into something.  
  
"Did somebody get the license of that truck that hit us? Owww." said Monodramon.  
  
Terriermon asked, "What did we hit?"  
  
"Us," a group of voice answered.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone got up to see whom they've crashed right into. Right there in front of them were actually the Digidestines. There was Davis, T.K, Yolei, Cody, Kari, and Ken. With their Digimon partners too.  
  
"Whoa! Am I dreaming or are these Digidestines," said Kazu excitingly.  
  
"The Digi-what?" asked Rika.  
  
"She doesn't watch the Digimon show," Takato explained.  
  
"Uh, excuse me for interrupting but who are you guys and how do you know us?" Cody asked.  
  
"Oh, well I'm Takato and this is Guilmon."  
  
"Hi! Got any peanut butter for me to eat?"  
  
"I'm Henry. Nice to meet you, and this is Terriermon."  
  
"Hello. Got any good jokes to tell?"  
  
"Hi I'm Suzie!"  
  
"I'm Lopmon. She's the hyper one."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Rika."  
  
"Renamon," she stated.  
  
Davis whispered to T.K, "Somebody pinch me because I don't believe seeing a girl that pretty.OW! What was that for?"  
  
T.K. answered, "You wanted someone to pinch you so there."  
  
"The name's Ryo. And this is-"  
  
"Monodramon! That's my name, Monodramon!"  
  
"I'm Jeri Katou but you can just call me Jeri."  
  
"Hi I'm Kenta and this MarineAngemon. He doesn't speak much."  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
I'm Kazu. The cool guy, unlike these crazy bunch. oh and that's Guardromon."  
  
"How do you do?"  
  
"Hey we're missing two of our friends: Calumon and Impmon," Takato noticed. Then there were some screaming.  
  
"AAAGGGHHHH!!! HHHEEELLLPPP!!!"  
  
"Sounds like Calumon."  
  
"HAHAHA!!! Got you now Calumon!"  
  
"And sounds like Impmon."  
  
Calumon was coming down the hall toward them with Impmon right behind him, chasing him with a water gun. "Got you now you little squirt!"  
  
"Settle down Impmon. Calumon," said Guardromon as he picked them up both by the gruff of the neck.  
  
"Darn! Funs over."  
  
"Like I said. This is Calumon and Impmon," Takato introduce.  
  
Everyone finish up their introduction. Davis and the rest were about to introduce themselves but Takato and the others already knew who they were and their Digimon.  
  
"Oh, well, what are you doing here?" Davis asked. "If you guys knew us and know every adventure we've been in. Ken my head hurts. Can you explain all this? I don't really understand how this is happening. " "It mean's we're in a different dimension where we're just a TV show to them," Ken answered.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"That means there can be another dimension where people are either watching or reading this," Ken also added.  
  
Everyone looked around suspiciously. "I don't see any cameras," Guilmon said, breaking the silence.  
  
"The last thing that happened was that we were walking in the Digital World and we met this manor so we decided to stay here but right now I'm thinking about leaving," said Kari.  
  
"Here's a warning," started Cody. "Don't try going upstairs on the roof. Armadillomon hasn't recover from being frightened by that large gargoyle. He kept swearing that it was real."  
  
"Very. big. gargoyle. it could have eaten me! Can we go home?" Armadillomon said feeling very jittery.  
  
"Well its pretty much dinner time so lets go eat so we don't have to listen to our Digimon complain," said Kari, looking at her watch. Once all the Digimon heard that, they disappeared in a flash toward the dining room, leaving a trail of dust in their place. "Wow, they move fast."  
  
"Faster than a speed train when they smell dessert," Davis commented.  
  
  
  
"Well this is a nice place to be sitting and eating," complimented Takato.  
  
The table was a very long table. Each person were at least about two yards away from each other. A waiter came into the dining room and asked for what they were ordering. The waiter picked up their order and returned with each person's food.  
  
Guilmon asked for peanut butter and banana sandwiches, peanut butter with jelly, peanut butter covered pizza, and peanut butter covered fish and some ice cream. Did I forget to mention he asked for peanut butter on that ice cream?  
  
"Hey Takato. Why don't you let Guilmon eat something meat related?" Jeri asked in concerned.  
  
Takato felt terrible at the thought. "I've already thought about this. You know how crazy Guilmon is about peanut butter?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Well replace that crazy of peanut butter with crazy of meat. Now if Guilmon started to like eating meat so much, there wouldn't be enough turkey, duck, chicken, pig, or cow in the world to feed his appetite then. Besides, I at least let him eat fish."  
  
"Hey Guardromon! What did you order?" asked Kazu.  
  
Guardromon answered, "Just a gallon of motor oil with a lemon in it and a side order of grease. Want some?"  
  
"Uhhh. no thanks but thank you for the offer."  
  
"Nice picture they have here," Davis noticed.  
  
A large giant painted picture was hanging above on a wall that was picture of a guy with a mustache and a beard. The picture of the man was also bald too but the eyes were the strangest thing.  
  
"Those eyes creep me out," said Yolei.  
  
"They look a bit. big," Hawkmon commented.  
  
"Well it is a large painting of this guy."  
  
Suddenly the eyes shifted view to the left toward T.K. and back.  
  
"AAGGHHH!!! Those eyes move! Those eyes move!" Kazu shouted.  
  
"Shoot! My steak is too cold to eat," complained T.K.  
  
The eyes moved right back to T.K. and the eye's opened to reveal a laser cannon aiming right at T.K. Patamon noticed the cannons. "T.K. watch out!"  
  
Patamon jumped up and pushed T.K. right out of the way from the hit. The laser instead hit T.K's cold steak.  
  
"You okay T.K?"  
  
"Yeah but I think my steak is hot enough to eat now," answered T.K. "Or maybe a bit too over cooked and now a burning piece of charcoal."  
  
"I think we should just bring our food to our rooms to eat so that picture doesn't shoot us another evil eye at us," Rika warned as he got up.  
  
Everyone got their plate of food and went up to their room.  
  
"Hurry up," hurried Veemon. "Bring your food to your room to eat before that eye decides to shoot again."  
  
"No need," Guilmon answered.  
  
Guilmon took everything he ordered and dumped it in one plate. Then he opened his mouth wide and swallowed the whole portion of his food! In one large gulp, it was gone. He then burped out a fish skeleton. "Okay let's go!"  
  
"Wow. It took you one gulp to finish it up," said Veemon. "Your name is Guilmon, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Guilmon said, shaking Veemon's hand.  
  
"The name's Veemon but you can just call me Veemon."  
  
"And my names Guilmon but you can just call me. Guilmon. Let's go to our room now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Kenta and MarineAngemon had just finished eating and were going to explore in the hall. "Something is strange about this house," Kenta commented. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Uh-huh," MarineAngemon answered.  
  
Everything was quiet until Kenta heard a CLUNK! He turned around to see what it was. Nothing was there except the suit of armor decoration. He ignored it and continued until he heard another CLUNK!  
  
"What the.?"  
  
One of the suits of armor was stalking behind him. Kenta moved back and grabbed one of the battle-axe from another suit of armor. "I warn you. Move back or I'll hit you with this."  
  
The suit of armor still walked toward him. Kenta strike the axe right into the helmet, knocking it off.  
  
"Ha! That'll teach you." Still the armor advanced on him. "What the-? You're still moving?!"  
  
He hit the left arm off, it still moved. He hit the right arm off, still moving. He hit the chest plate off and both of the legs. Soon the entire piece fell to the ground. "Ha! I finally got you now."  
  
The hand of the armor levitates up to Kenta. Eye to eye to him but in this case, eye to hand. The hand waved 'Hello' to Kenta in the face and slapped him a couple of times and pinched his nose. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
Kenta dropped the axe and ran for his life with MarineAngemon sitting on his shoulder, laughing and giggling at Kenta's reaction. Kenta ran down the hall screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Kazu was shining his bombs, sitting on his bed when Kenta burst in to the door. "Kazu! Help me! There's a knight chasing me!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes they are!"  
  
"Oh, fine," Kazu said as he stopped shining his bomb. He strikes out one of his largest hand weapons which was a sword and was in a fighting pose. "I'm ready to fight this guy!"  
  
They walked down the hall to see only the suit of armor decorations in rolls on the side of the hall.  
  
"I don't see any knights," Kazu said. "False alarm little guy. I'm going back."  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
"Huh?" Kazu turned around to see a knight with a sword raised above his head, ready to strike upon Kazu. Kazu did a karate kick right into the knight's stomach. It fell back and knocked down a few other armors.  
  
"Ha! One-on-one and I win! I should do a little victory dance because of this," said Kazu but then two knights came up to him and had a large axe and a large sword, Bigger and thicker than Kazu's. Kazu looked at his small little sword he had in his hand. It sort of fell limp, comparing it to the two bigger weapons.  
  
"In this situation, which I am in, I would do this." Kazu threw his hand up in the air and turned around the other way and ran down the hall screaming. "MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!! AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Come back here and protect me Kazu!" Kenta yelled. They both ran away from the knight. The two knights shrugged and went back to their pose on their stand.  
  
  
  
A long line of Digimon was formed right out in front of the one bathroom. The Digimon were right out in front of the bathroom, waiting patiently. almost.  
  
"Hurry up Calumon! Some of us really have to go!" Armadillomon shouted. "I really, really, really need to go!!!"  
  
"Settle down Armadillomon," Hawkmon told. "He's only been in there for at least three minutes. You should have gone before."  
  
Armadillomon just ignored Hawkmon and started jumping up and down and dancing in one place. "Why is Armadillomon dancing," Guilmon asked. "Is he happy?"  
  
"Yeah I'm dancing because I'm happy," Armadillomon said sarcastically. "Oh I wish I had a toilet with me right now."  
  
"He's dancing for a toilet? I've heard of a rain dance but not a toilet dance."  
  
"Guilmon you're such a weirdo," Terriermon said. "I really need to brush my teeth. I ordered garlic bread, liver, and a nice big trout for dinner."  
  
"Don't forget to mention that you ordered those chocolate covered carrots for dessert," Lopmon added.  
  
"If I did mention it then they'll think I'm fat," Terriermon whispered.  
  
"Well they can tell by looking around your waist so there's no need to hide."  
  
"Well- HEY!"  
  
"You two fight like an old married couple," Renamon remarked.  
  
Inside the bathroom.  
  
Calumon was taking a little bath and enjoying his brand new wonderful cherry scented shampoo wearing a little shower cap on, in the sink. (o_0;;) He was singing to himself, while scrubbing his foot with a brush.  
  
"Oh, jingle bell, Calumon smells, and he's taking a bath, scrubbing his feet, smelling his feet, and then having a chocolate shake, Yah!"  
  
The shower curtain that was around Calumon in the sink started to move.  
  
"Hey, don't come in," Calumon warned. "I'm naked."  
  
A large cloaked figure in black jumps in front of Calumon in the sink and starts stabbing him. Red liquid started to flow through the sink water.  
  
"AAAAGGGHHH!!! You stabbed my brand new cherry shampoo bottle!" Calumon cried out. "And I haven't even got to use it."  
  
The cloaked figure then tried stabbing Calumon but Calumon dodged barely from the knife.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!"  
  
Outside of the bathroom.  
  
Veemon was outside complaining. "What takes so long for a little guy to wash his little-"  
  
The door bursts opened with little Calumon running out and screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Along with a mini bath towel around his waist and a shower cap. There were water dripping all over the bathroom and something that looked like blood on the wall. The Digimon just stared and blinked at the site of it.  
  
"Okay I'm next!" Wormmon shouted as he dashed into the bathroom, locking the door behind before Armadillomon. Wormmon was going to brush and floss his little teeth.  
  
"Aw, I'll never get to use the bathroom!!! How can a little worm get to the bathroom before a four-footed like me get in there?"  
  
"Just use a bush outside of this manor," Guardromon suggested.  
  
"Never! I'll never go out and use a bush to do my business when there's a toilet right here, working!"  
  
"How much longer is it gonna-" Renamon started but was interrupted.  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Wormmon came out, shouting and screaming with foam in his mouth.  
  
"Did Wormmon have rabies just now?" Patamon asked.  
  
"No it was just his toothpaste bubbling up," Gatomon answered.  
  
"Me go! Me go!" said MarineAngemon as he got to the door and went in. The door behind MarineAngemon closed behind him. A few seconds later, there were crashes and the door opened. MarineAngemon was covered in red from the head to tail and came out screaming with the red, dripping to the floor.  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Was that blood?!" Impmon asked, feeling a bit dizzy again.  
  
Guilmon sniffed the red drops on the floor. "Smells like." Guilmon sniffed. "sauce. spaghetti sauce. oregano spaghetti sauce. Yummy!" He started licking it off the ground.  
  
Monodramon sniffed the air. "Are we suppose to be scared now because of this? This place smells like an Italian restaurant."  
  
"Alright! I'm going in there and taking care of this thing!" Impmon said bravely. "Guardromon, hand me one of Kazu's swords!"  
  
Guardromon handed a small sized sword to Impmon, well, a dagger actually. "Thank you!"  
  
Impmon ran in and charged. "Like Napoleon had said, 'Charge!!'"  
  
The door slammed right behind him and everyone ran up to the door and put their ear up to it; listening to the sword fighting. They heard Impmon yelling and few inappropriate words from him.  
  
"Ha! You got a knife! Well I got a swords hear to slice, poke, chop you apart!"  
  
A lot of slashing, clanging and stuff was starting to be heard and then a large "OW!!!" was heard from Impmon. Impmon ran out of the door, running everyone over with the door with his sword poked into his butt. "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
He ran down the hall like a maniac.  
  
"He got a sword stuck up in his butt," Terriermon pointed out.  
  
"I think I can go use the bush for tonight," said Armadillomon as he ran out to go use a bush.  
  
"I think we could all use the kitchen sink to brush our teeth rather than use that haunted bathroom," Gatomon answered. They all went down stairs to the bathroom to us the kitchen sink.  
  
  
  
"Now this is my kind of game," said Kazu. "Pool!"  
  
All the Digidestines and Digimon Tamers were playing at pool tables and having fun and trying to forget about that strange event during dinner.  
  
"Eight ball in the corner pocket and if I get it, I'm king of the world," Kazu said as he strikes the eight ball.  
  
The ball hit the side of the pool table and missed the hole. Kazu seemed disappointed but then he looked around suspiciously and picked up the eight ball quickly and tossed it into the corner pocket hole and scored.  
  
"I'm king of the world! Yay!"  
  
A pool stick behind him suddenly floated up in a horizontal way and went flying through the air toward the back of Kazu's head. It was about to hit Kazu in the head and nothing seem to stop the striking stick but-  
  
"Hey! A shiny coin!"  
  
Kazu bent down and grabbed the coin. The stick passed right over Kazu and hit the wall, cracking and splintering the wall and the pool stick.  
  
"Darn! It's just a piece of foil!"  
  
Ryo looked up to see Kazu and the messed up wall. "Kazu don't vandalize the pool room and don't break those sticks because it's not ours."  
  
"Huh? What you say?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Suddenly, a giant ghostly like samurai appeared in the middle of the room. "AAARRRGGGHHH!!! I am Roku the Samurai! Who would dare to challenge the great samurai?!"  
  
Kenta was scared easily as he jumped up into Kazu's arm like in Scooby Doo. Kazu just gave him a pathetic look.  
  
"You're a wussy, Kenta, a wussy. Get off!" He dropped his friend on to the hard ground.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
While Kenta had jumped into Kazu's arm, Jeri and Takato.  
  
"Jeri," Takato called.  
  
"Yes?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Jeri had cling on to Takato and was holding him really tight and was shaking. On the other was Takato, now being flushed with deep red in his cheeks with a girl on him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ryo snickered to Rika, "Kodiac moment, am I right?"  
  
"Have you notice? This house keeps having strange stuff happening to everyone here," Yolei noticed.  
  
"I want a challenge! No one leaves this pool room until one of you have defeated me!" the samurai yelled.  
  
"How many in the past have defeated you here?" T.K. asked.  
  
"None!"  
  
"We're screwed."  
  
"We should have listen to that sign of the door that said don't enter," Jeri whined.  
  
"Don't worry," Davis reassured. "We have Cody with his kendo ability, Ryo with his BB gun, Ken and Henry with their martial arts skills, Kazu's many, many choices of weapons, and Yolei's scary impression on people. Especially on boys and men so we'll be fine and safe."  
  
Yolei slapped Davis behind the head, very hard. "Ow! Yolei. Must you hit so hard?" Davis asked, rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Is that what you meant by impression on people?" Yolei said, mockingly. "And guess who's the NOT the fine and safe one right now, huh?! You!"  
  
"Ack! Need oxygen. Ack! Air! Air!"  
  
"Suzie, Don't watch this," said Henry as he cover Suzie's eyes. "It's too violent for you."  
  
"Cody you're in kendo, right? Now get in there and fight!" shouted Davis.  
  
"I don't have my kendo stick," answered Cody.  
  
"Then what's in you're hand?" asked Davis.  
  
"A pool stick. Not a kendo stick."  
  
"Same thing. They're sticks. Now go in there and defend all of us!" said Davis, shoving Cody up to the samurai. "Henry you too. You said you know some martial arts so go."  
  
"I'll just be back up in case Cody gets in a jam," Henry answered, shivering in fear. "Go ahead Cody. I'm right behind you."  
  
"About a mile away you are," Cody yelled.  
  
"Actually a yard away."  
  
"Now fight me!" shouted the samurai.  
  
Cody charged toward the samurai with the stick, ready to strike upon the ghost. The samurai unsheathe his sword and slashed his stick in half. The samurai then tripped Cody and he fell in his back as the samurai brought his sword down in a stabbing way. "AAAGGGHHHH!!!"  
  
The sword went right between Cody's leg. "Phew! That was close." Cody ran back and hid behind the pool table. "Henry your turn."  
  
Davis then noticed something. "To think of it. Cody if that sword would have gone up a little higher, it could have hit you right in the-"  
  
Everyone yelled, "DAVIS!!!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Henry also came with a pool stick at the samurai. He did a few impressive moves with the stick and strikes it upon the samurai but the samurai just chopped the stick in half, like lightning.  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
Henry then did a high jump kick right at the samurai but the samurai just moved one foot out of the way as Henry high jumped kicked himself right out the doorway and into the hall.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Oooh! Eeck! Ack! Ouch! Gah! Ick! Ow!" as he fell down a bunch of stairs and landing his face down first at the bottom.  
  
"Well at least he got out," Kari sighed.  
  
The samurai snorted. "Pathetic little humans! Who's next?!"  
  
"Can't we just leave and do this tomorrow?" asked Ken.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You don't have to yell."  
  
"I won't let any of you leave this pool room until one of you can defeat me!"  
  
"I got a plan. We all run a different way to the door and he can't get all of us," Ken explained.  
  
"One question: Who's getting the sharp sword down the back of their back if they get caught?" Kazu asked.  
  
". Who cares. At the count of three, we all run."  
  
They all counted. "1. 2. 3!"  
  
They all ran like heck, well, actually Kazu did. In fact he was the only one who ran like crazy toward the door.  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Get back here you foolish human! I will slay you!" The samurai chased after Kazu out the door.  
  
Ryo just sighed. "Shame he has to be the stupid one to fall. Oh well."  
  
Then they all left the room.  
  
  
  
Guardromon was in his sleep mode as he slacked off in this corner of the room. The door burst opened with Kazu coming in feeling like fool with the samurai chasing after him.  
  
"Stupid samurai. Stupid friends who betray you. Stupid me!" Kazu mumbled.  
  
Guardromon heard Kazu's angry mumble as Kazu passed right by him.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"No not really. I got chased by a samurai and when he was chasing me, I made him ran right out of a window," Kazu recalled. "He almost sliced me into two!"  
  
Guardromon was about to burst into laughter as he noticed something.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
Guardromon just pointed behind Kazu's back and burst out laughing.  
  
"Huh? AAAGGGHHHH!!! Stupid samurai! He chopped off half of my pants off!" Kazu's boxers were revealed showing he had white boxers with red hearts all over it. "No wonder I felt a draft on the way here."  
  
"HA HA HA HA! HE HE HE! I've seen London, I've seen France and now I've seen Kazu's underpants!"  
  
"Cram it, you stupid robot!"  
  
  
  
"Phew! What a night!" Takato had just got into his room to see little Guilmon in the bed sleeping quietly like a little puppy. Takato jumped right into the bed quietly and pull the blanket up slowly, not wanting to wake up the peaceful sleeping dinosaur. Until he felt something.  
  
"AAAGGGHH! There's something wet in this bed!" Takato screamed.  
  
He uncovered the blanket to see a small pool of clear gooey stuff. Takato knew what is was. "Dang it Guilmon! You drooled on the bed again!"  
  
  
  
Davis was going down into the kitchen to grab a midnight snack from the fridge. He got a glass of milk and he sat down and started to drink it for a while. He heard a whimper. Davis got up from his chair to se where it was coming from.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He sat back down and continued drinking until he heard the whimper again. This time, Davis got up and went to the source of the whimper. He saw the fridge door opened and he saw something standing in front of the fridge whimpering. It was Veemon.  
  
Veemon noticed Davis behind and turned around. "There's no more cheesecake, Davis. There's no more.*sniffle*"  
  
Davis let out a sigh of relief. "Veemon. You had me scare there for a moment. So you were the one whimpering."  
  
"Whimpering? I was sniffling."  
  
"If you didn't whimper. then who did?" Davis and Veemon froze for a moment. "Okay, let's run upstairs."  
  
"Good idea. Run!"  
  
They both all ran upstairs like a roadrunner in a Whoosh!  
  
  
  
T.K. was sleeping soundly in his bed with Patamon until he turned over and fell off the bed. "OW!"  
  
He then noticed something. He was in a pool of red liquid on the ground. "AAAAGGGHHHH!"  
  
Patamon woke up. "Huh? What is it T.K?"  
  
"There's blood on the ground!"  
  
Patamon looked at it and started licking it up. "Oh that's just the drink I left out and I forgot to drink it. It's just cherry Kool-Aid."  
  
"Good. At least it wasn't blood but what's this green stuff with it coming from under the bed?"  
  
Patamon got down from the bed and checked it out. He saw two glowing red eyes under the bed with a set of yellow glowing teeth and a tongue too, licking it's lip. Patamon started to shake like a maraca.  
  
"I think that's either monster drool or monster snot. RUN!!!"  
  
Both of the two ran out of the room screaming.  
  
The monster got out from under the bed and started licking the Kool-Aid. "Mmmm, cherry Kool-Aid. Yummy."  
  
  
  
"G'night Takato," Jeri said as she was about to go to her room next door to Takato's.  
  
"You sure you'll be fine tonight by yourself?" Takato asked out of being concerned.  
  
"Don't worry," Jeri simply said. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Oh, okay," Takato replied.  
  
The two of them went into their room and closed their door. Then Takato came out of his room and looked down the hall. No one was there so he walked quietly to Jeri's door and knocked.  
  
"Takato I said I'll be fine," Jeri said again.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Takato. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes I'll be fine," Jeri said through the door.  
  
Takato waited awhile before he was about to leave but turned back around and knocked on the door. "TAKATO!!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I see you'll be fine tonight," Takato said, putting his hands up innocently as he left to his room.  
  
"Boys are so weird." Jeri simply said.  
  
  
  
Wormmon was on a search: under the bed, the chairs, table, behind the drawers, cabinets, closet, and even up in the corner of the ceiling.  
  
"Wormmon, stop being paranoid," Ken shouted up above. "There's no spiders in here."  
  
"Fine! But I'm not sleeping until I find one and trap it," Wormmon replied as he crawled down. "Then I'll put a stick through it and put it up as a warning sign for those other spiders not to come here!"  
  
Ken had a bead of sweat on the side of his head going down. "Uhh, good night."  
  
Minutes later they both slept and Wormmon heard something. "It's here."  
  
Wormmon then went on his search again: under the bed, the chairs, table, behind the drawers, cabinets, closet, and even up in the corner of the ceiling.  
  
Finally he saw it, the spider was a huge hairy spider kind and was about to pounce on Ken but Wormmon wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
"Sticky Net!"  
  
Soon, the spider was actually caught in a net from Wormmon's own.  
  
"Ha! Caught by your own type of medicine you itsy bitsy spider!" Wormmon taunted. "I'll be back with a sharp stick to put you up on."  
  
  
  
Henry was putting his pillow over his head, trying to drown out the argument between two little Digimon in his room. It was Calumon and Impmon screaming at each other of who's the 'big meany weenie' or the 'big baby'. Terriermon tied his ear into a knot under his chin to also drown out the sound of the two screaming at each other.  
  
Henry was just thinking to himself loudly in his head. "Must I be the one stuck with the two extras? Well I guess that's what you get for when you're laying on your face, defeated and all."  
  
Terriermon was also thinking to himself. "I wonder what going to happen tomorrow? Oh well, I'll see by then. Night, night."  
  
  
  
Next morning, Ryo woke up early with Mondramon following him right behind into the kitchen. Ryo was passing by a hall, looking at the marvelous art work on the wall and to see something he's not suppose to see.  
  
"I'm begging you. You can eat those kids that checked in yesterday but please not me!" It was the butler and he was talking to someone.  
  
"RRRAAGGGHHH!!!"  
  
"Please no. Please noooo!"  
  
That thing he was talking to, swallowed him whole. The monster was some kind of huge plant monster as bits of blood drip to the ground of the butler and was smeared by the monster. The monster licked his lips and noticed Ryo and Monodramon.  
  
"Whoa. big guy, isn't he?" Monodramon noticed.  
  
"No time for that! We gotta run and tell the others now!" Ryo ordered.  
  
_________________________________  
  
So far it's okay. Please review and I'll promise you that all the chapters to this Halloween special will be done before Halloween. ( Remember, REVIEW and everyone is a happy person!!! 


	2. It's Going To Get Worse

Disclaimer: Same thing as usual. I don't own Digimon so here's the next part of the story. Oh and one more thing, all songs belong to their rightful owner later in this story and sorry if I offended any of you people.  
  
Part 2: It's Going to Get Worse.  
  
The monster reared up at Ryo and gave out a mighty roar.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Uh, are you a dog or giant gorilla with sneakers?" Ryo asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Ryo, I don't think this is a good time to chit chat with the hairy beast," Monodramon advised.  
  
"Good idea. RUN!!! AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The monster also roared. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" Then the monster chased after Ryo and Monodramon.  
  
  
  
Wormmon, Veemon, and Guardromon woke up early and found themselves at the bar stand. Shelves full of beer behind it and wine too. The bartender asked them, "What's with the Sesame Street costumes?"  
  
They turned around and huddle. "What does he mean Sesame Street costume?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have sneaked out to get some drinks in the morning!" Guardromon panicked.  
  
"He thinks we're wearing costumes so act like we are," Wormmon implied.  
  
They turned back around and smiled. "Uhh, we're going to do a performance in the next town," Veemon answered.  
  
"Oh I see. Can you show a scene of it for me?" he asked.  
  
"Uhhh, we'll do so if you get us a drink," Veemon replied.  
  
"Fine so what can I get for you guys?" the bartender asks.  
  
Veemon ordered, "I'll have a small glass of Tequila please."  
  
Wormmon ordered, "Maybe some grape wine please."  
  
Guardromon ordered, "One large glass of motor oil and add a tint of rum please." They all gave Guardromon a strange look. "What? I'm a robot. I need motor oil!"  
  
  
  
The monster was still chasing Ryo with Monodramon running in the lead like heck. Mondramon ran to a halt at a hall with a door at the end. Monodramon opened the door and got in. Ryo finally got into the dead end hall and tried opening the door.  
  
"Monodramon! Open the door!" he yelled.  
  
"Sorry I forgot!" Monodramon was pulling on the door but it won't budge. "The doors lock! I can't open it!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The shadow of the monster crept up to Ryo and the monster roared right into his face.  
  
"RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryo waved his hand over his nose. "Ugh, bad breath. Got a mint to use?"  
  
"GGGGGRRRRR!!!"  
  
Ryo took out his BB gun from his back he'd been carrying on with a strap. "Okay buster! Move back or I'll shoot! I got a BB gun!"  
  
The monster just fell over and laughed at Ryo. "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Ryo saw an opportunity to run so he saw an air vent opening and opened it.  
  
"Monodramon! I'll see you back in the bedroom!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ryo climbed into the air vent and closed it back. "Ha! You stupid monster! You can't catch me!"  
  
The monster saw Ryo crawling away out of the air vent and went after him. "Uh-Oh."  
  
The monster was right in the air vent and he opened his mouth to let out a spew of-  
  
  
  
"Ha! I finished right before you Wormmon!" Veemon yelled, feeling ver proud.  
  
"What's that noise?" Wormmon wonder.  
  
"Don't change the subject Wormmon! Admit that I beat you!" Veemon demanded.  
  
"No, I hear it too!" Guardromon heard. The screaming got louder.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
Something dropped right out of the air vent and into the bar room. It was covered in globs of drool and didn't smell that well either.  
  
"Ryo that's you?!" Veemon exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Can somebody help me up?" Ryo asked. Guardromon went over and helped Ryo up from the puddle of drool.  
  
"Looks like you've been slimed," Veemon commented.  
  
"More like drooled," Ryo corrected.  
  
The monster bashed through the ceiling and was after Ryo.  
  
"I'll be right back guys." Ryo ran behind the bartender's counter and hid. The bartender got out from behind the counter and stand up against the monster.  
  
"You listen to me mister! You can't just come here and scare everyone off and out of my-" The monster swallowed the bartender and spit out his red bow tie.  
  
"Ewww, that's just gross." Wormmon squirmed.  
  
Veemon added, "Guilmon can swallow like that too."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll handle him!" Guardromon said bravely.  
  
The two circled each other and watched each other, watching to see a sign of weakness in them. Then the monster shouted and declared, "Staring contest!" "What?!" Guardromon shouted.  
  
Seeing this was ridiculous, Guardromon took the monster by the tail and started swinging the monster around. He swung the monster right out of the window hearing a large crash as glass shattered.  
  
"Okay guys, RUN!" Guardromon picked up Ryo and ran off.  
  
"You didn't really believe I was going to go into a staring contest with a monster like that, were you?" Guardromon asked. "I can't stand looking at a face like that!"  
  
Veemon and Wormmon were about to run but then just noticed something.  
  
"Hey the bartender is gone and you know what that means," Veemon noticed.  
  
"Free beer, free wine, and free peanuts behind the counter for the taking?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"Exactly. Come on and let's get it before someone sees us!" Veemon and Wormmon started taking all the liquor off the shelf and carrying upstairs.  
  
  
  
Everyone was up ready and all were in the living room of the upstairs. Rika was the first one to noticed Ryo and Guardromon. "What happened to you Ryo," Rika asked.  
  
"I was downstairs with Monodramon when there was this monster in the lobby that swallowed the butler and we both ran for our lives as it chased us. We got split up and the monster attacked me with his drool," Ryo explained. "I'll need a shower. I'll be back."  
  
"That's a stupid story to tell," Rika replied.  
  
"No it's true Rika! There really was a monster! It swallowed the bartender and the butler!" Guardromon explained. "I even saw it with my own eyes!"  
  
"Look, I believe you but this place is getting creepier by the hour. I'm trying not to believe in any way of it," Rika answered.  
  
"I wonder where's Veemon and Wormmon," Armadillomon asked.  
  
Veemon and Wormmon came up the stairs with handful of liquor as they were talking to each other about jokes.  
  
"So the guy says I was talking to the guy," Veemon joked.  
  
"So are we going to have a party?" Wormmon asked, after laughing about his joke.  
  
"Yep with lots of loud music, dancing, beer, and." Veemon suddenly bumped into someone. It was Davis.  
  
"Veemon. What are you doing with all those liquor?" Davis asked. "And where did you get them? Did you steal them or something?"  
  
". Something like that." Veemon gave an innocent smile at Davis. Wormmon too.  
  
"Now you could have been caught," Ken implied. "Ever thought about that?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ken," Wormmon assured. "The monster swallowed the bartender and we were 100% sure that he was so we stole it."  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving! This place has bee scarring me since the time I stepped into this Inn!" Kazu exclaimed. "Monsters, phantoms, ghosts, dead samurai, evil eye, and walking knights? What's next?"  
  
"Uh, window not opening?" Takato suggested.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kazu went over to the window where Takato was and tried opening it. It was stuck. "Okay it's stuck but I'm still leaving!"  
  
"Bet ya 10 yens he doesn't make it out," said Davis.  
  
"You're on," T.K. replied.  
  
Kazu ran out of the manor and was going to get out. Everyone crowded around a window to see what Kazu was going to do. Kazu was running toward the gate of the manor and running fast. Kazu stopped right in front of the gate and was about to climb over the fence but once Kazu put his hands on the bar.  
  
"ZZZZZZAAAAPPP *crackle* ZZZZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP *crackle* ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!!!"  
  
Kazu was sent flying back landing face first to the ground. Electricity was still surging a little through him. "Ow."  
  
"Where's my yens?" Davis asked.  
  
"Fine. I'll give you an IOU note later," T.K. replied. "I'm broke at the moment."  
  
Everyone withdrew from the window and knew it. Takato answered, "We're dead. Someone is trying to keep us here at this manor and soon going to kill us!"  
  
"Well I'm going to find the owner of this manor and tell him of this!" Gatomon said as she was dragging someone with her. "You too Hawkmon!"  
  
"Aww, but I wanna go partying!" the bird shouted.  
  
"Mou men tai, Gatomon. Mou men tai!" Terriermon warned.  
  
"All this worrying stuff is really creeping me out," said Henry. "I'm going to go take a swim. Anybody want to come?"  
  
"Well while some of us are going to enjoy themselves, I'm going to call the cops and probably get a hatchet to bust the electric box to the gate door," Kenta explained as he went off.  
  
"I need to go fix up the truck from yesterday," said Guardromon. "I'll be back for lunch."  
  
"And we Digimon will just go get a drink of liquor," said Veemon. "Come on guys! Party in my room!"  
  
"Veemon don't you dare let anyone get into my belongings!" Davis shouted as all the Digimon ran off to Veemon's party.  
  
  
  
Henry was under the water of the pool and enjoying himself. Kazu, Davis, Cody, T.K., and Ryo were all going swimming too. The inside swimming pool was huge and deep. Davis was just joking around in the pool and popping up on everyone with a shark fin.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Davis! Stop doing that," Cody shouted. "We're here to enjoy and not to be scared!"  
  
"Well sorry but isn't scarring people fun?"  
  
"Not for the person who's BEING scared by that other person!"  
  
"Hey Kazu. You know that girl Rika on your team? Is she you know. interesting?" Davis asked.  
  
"Interesting? The only interesting thing about her is that she can thrash you in a matter of seconds!" Kazu answered. "Why you ask?"  
  
"She's kind of cute."  
  
"Cute? Look Davis, Kari is cute but Rika is just scary."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm just starting to get tire of Kari now. Kari's now like old spice and Rika, she's more like the new hot chilly pepper spice for me!"  
  
Kazu seemed very confused. "Uhhh, whatever you say."  
  
T.K. heard the whole thing. "Guess the frontier is ready for me to move in finally."  
  
"Kazu why are you laying out water mines in the pool?" Henry asked. "I think one of the one with the spikes on it is cutting into my leg."  
  
"Water mines?" Kazu asked. "I didn't use or even bought any."  
  
"Well if it's not your water mine, then-" suddenly Henry got pulled down into the water below in the deep end of the pool.  
  
"Did he meant to do that?" Ryo wondered.  
  
"Ten yens he's faking it," Davis offered.  
  
Bubbles risen up and splashing was occurred. After a few seconds, Henry finally got some air but looks like he was struggling with something under there. Henry yelled, "Kazu! Toss me one of your dagger now!"  
  
"No way am I tossing you a dagger!" Kazu replied. "It'll get all rusty!"  
  
"KAZU!!"  
  
"All right then!" Kazu took out a can of spray that said "Water Proof Coating" and he sprayed it on to one of his dagger and then he'd tried to fan it a little. Ryo got a little impatient. "Just give that Kazu."  
  
Ryo grabbed the dagger right out of Kazu's hand. "Ow! I cut myself!" Ryo finally tossed the dagger to Henry.  
  
Henry caught the dagger and went back underwater to face whatever was holding him. Water was turning and splashing as bubbles come up from below the pool then finally Henry got out.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"A snake?"  
  
"A Boa Constrictor?"  
  
"Is my dagger alright? I hope you didn't chip it."  
  
Henry pulled something long and green out of the water. "It's a hose."  
  
They all had sweatdrops hanging down the side of their head except Henry. ". A hose?"  
  
"Yeah it got tangled around my foot but I don't know what was biting me."  
  
Kazu just ran up to Henry in the water and took back his dagger. "You made us worry all because of a hose?! I expect this kind of behavior from Davis."  
  
"Hey! I heard that Kazu!"  
  
Kazu then hurt himself with his dagger. " Ow! I cut myself with my dagger."  
  
"That happened to the same thing as I did," Ryo implied. "You better get out of the water Kazu before."  
  
Blood started seeping out through the little cut. "Great I'm bleeding."  
  
Just then, something small and gray but had giant sharp teeth jumped out of the water and bit a chunk right out of Kazu's dagger.  
  
"What the- My dagger! What kind of thing can do that to a stainless steel dagger?"  
  
"It's a piranha! RUN!" Henry quickly got out of the water but Kazu was thinking about getting revenge back on that little piranha. "Hey you little measly fish! Try breaking my things again and you'll be fish on a dagger when I'm done with you!"  
  
"Kazu this isn't the time," said Henry as the others help dragged him out of the water.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! And Guilmon will be eating you for supper after I'm done with you!" Kazu noted to the piranha.  
  
"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Davis asked.  
  
"Not when you mess with his stuff he doesn't really," Henry answered as they left the poolroom, dragging an angry Kazu out. "We should go tell the others and get out of this place. I hope Kenta got the gates to open."  
  
  
  
"Kenta, do you really have to do this?" MarineAngemon asked. MarineAngemon didn't go to the party because you have to be at least a foot tall to drink. "I don't think it's really that safe to use an axe on an electrical security pad-lock."  
  
"You got any better idea to get the gate opened?" Kenta asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Kenta, I think it's best if you don't use an axe," Ken suggested.  
  
Kenta ignored MarineAngemon and Ken as he struck the security lock with the axe.  
  
"I think I should just cover my eyes since Henry's not here to do that for me," said Suzie, as she covered her eyes. "This is going to be very violent."  
  
"ZZZZAAAAPPPP!!! *crackle* *pop* ZZZZZZZZAAAPPP!!!"  
  
Kenta was obviously blown back from the electrical shock and landed on his back a few feet away from the pad. "Ow."  
  
  
  
Guardromon was looking at the truck and fixing it with help of Yolei. She was checking under the truck for any damages. Guardromon was obviously not doing too well. "Yolei can you come up and help me with this?"  
  
Yolei got out from under. "Sure, why not? What's the problem with the-"  
  
The whole entire engine of the truck was scrambled. It looked like a box full of car parts in it with tubes and wires strung out like worms. "Guardromon! What did you do?"  
  
"I don't really know. I was looking at the manual and it said that goes there and that to that."  
  
Yolei looked at the book. "Guardromon." Yolei groaned. "You're looking at it upside down!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry!"  
  
  
  
"Let see if the owner is behind this door?" Gatomon asked as she swung the door opened.  
  
"Nothing!" Hawkmon exclaimed. "Except that broom in the corner."  
  
"Yeah," Gatomon said as she tried the next door. "A cauldron?"  
  
"Well that's, unusual." Hawkmon replied.  
  
Hawkmon opened the next door to find something he didn't like and closed it quickly. "Nothing here. Just a black horny cat in there who wants to eat something *gulp* like me."  
  
Gatomon rolled her eyes. "Just open the next door."  
  
Hawkmon opened the next door to find something he didn't like either as he hastily shut it and had his heart pounding with his whole face looking blank.  
  
"What is it Hawkmon?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Hawkmon just gave out grunts, moans, growls, and squeaks trying to say something. "G-g-g-g-a, no, T-t-the, ga, it, no o-o-o-open, it. big-g-g w-w- w-wi-i."  
  
"Guess I'll just have to open it since the bird isn't going to talk," Gatomon said as she opened it. When she opened it, she saw a. "Okay. I should have listen to the clues of the items in the other doors."  
  
"IT'S A WITCH!!!" Hawkmon finally was able to scream as he grabbed Gatomon by the tail and ran down the hall like a lunatic.  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to go get more beer?" Patamon complained. Veemon also accompanied him too. They were walking down the hall toward the bar room.  
  
Veemon answered, "Because we were the one who drank the last two bottles."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They turned to their left to an opened doorway to find themselves in the kitchen but there was something different. "There's something strange about this room, Patamon" said Veemon. "Seems different. It's empty without a sink, fridge, stove, or table."  
  
"Wrong room?" Patamon wondered. Suddenly, the door behind them closed. The walls to their left and right suddenly had spikes coming out of it and closing in on them.  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!! The walls are going to crush us!" Patamon screamed.  
  
The both of them held each other in fear and trembled. Veemon shouted to Patamon with fear, "Though this is the right time to say it. I LOVE YOU Patamon!"  
  
Patamon just glared at Veemon in a stern way and said, "Thank you so much for ruining the last few seconds of my life before I'm slowly crushed to death with you!"  
  
Suddenly, a trap door opened beneath them and they fell through it. "AAAGGGHHH!!!"  
  
They landed on each other in a dark room beneath this 'kitchen'. "Oh. my spine." Veemon quivered pain from the landing.  
  
"Your spine? What about my large floppy ears!?" Patamon yelled.  
  
"Patamon. about that uh. I love you thing."  
  
"I know! I know! You just wanted to say that to someone before you die in a deadly way," Patamon answered. "You probably wished it was from Gatomon."  
  
"Actually I was wanting to say it to that foxy Renamon." Veemon dreamily said. Suddenly, they were hit behind the head in a sharp pain and then saw blackness.  
  
  
  
Kazu, Ryo, Davis, Henry, T.K., and Cody ran into the library wearing their regular clothes now, where Kari, Rika, and Takato were with another butler and a maid in there. Kazu noticed Takato on the far-left side of the big library. Kazu called out, "Takato! Hey!"  
  
Takato turned around to see the four other boys. "Kazu? What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were going to go swimming."  
  
"Yeah well, our time was bitten off short," Kazu answered. "By a piranha made of metal!"  
  
"Piranha? Why would there be a piranha in the pool?" Takato asked.  
  
"Someone who's trying to murder me?"  
  
Takato thought it over, "Hmmm. maybe with you being the most annoying. If you guys don't have anything to do, you can help us look for something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"We're looking for a map to get out of this place," Kari answered. "Can one of you go find a phone in this library to call the cops or someone. We need to report about these 'strange' things going on. Especially those murders."  
  
"I'll go help Rika," Davis said as he dashed off, looking for Rika.  
  
"I'll go find a phone," Ryo volunteered as the maid followed him. Henry, T.K., and Cody decided to just go help look for the map. Davis was trying to help Rika and get to know her better. "So. Are you interested in anyone now?"  
  
"Don't you have anyone else to work your charm on?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well."  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud gunshot and a thump not too far in the library. "That sounds like it was at where Ryo is!" Rika recognized.  
  
"Let's go!" Davis charged.  
  
Everyone got to the phone in the library to find the maid was down and shot dead. "Oh my god! What happened?" Rika asked as Davis and Rika came up.  
  
Cody went to check the maid's pulse in her wrist. "She's dead. I'm touching a dead person! Ewww!"  
  
"That's not really mature Cody," said Kari.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's real blood, right?" Kazu asked. "If it is, move away so I can start vomiting, wheezing, coughing, and stuff."  
  
"No it's ketchup Kazu," Takato answered sarcastically. "There's a small gapping hole in her back with ketchup running down from it. You're happy?"  
  
"No. Excuse me," Kazu started running off to find a bathroom in the library.  
  
Where's Ryo?" T.K. asked.  
  
Ryo came running up with his BB gun strapped on to his back. Ryo came up to see the maid. "Whoa! What happened to the maid?"  
  
Cody went behind Ryo to see his BB gun. "It's been discharged! He's the murderer!"  
  
"Get him!" Davis shouted.  
  
All of them jumped Ryo and restrained him. "Get his gun before he hit one of us!" T.K. warned.  
  
Ryo's gun was tossed aside, hitting little Cody in the way, as T.K. and Davis were restraining Ryo against the ground by the arm with Henry holding his legs down.  
  
"Ryo! What did you do to that maid?!" Rika demanded.  
  
"But I- she- I. What are you talking about?!" Ryo muttered out.  
  
"You murdered that maid and your BB gun was discharged," Kari pointed out.  
  
"But I didn't do it! My gun was-"  
  
"I wonder what Kazu and Kenta are going to say about this?" Takato wondered. "They'll be heart broken by this, seeing their hero drag off by the police in that show, COPS." He then started humming to the tune of that show.  
  
"Should I punch him in the stomach?" Davis asked.  
  
"Why not?" T.K. answered.  
  
Davis was just about to until Cody shouted out. "WAIT!!!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Cody with a bloody bullet between his two finger and his finger were bloody obviously because he picked the bullet out of the maid's back.  
  
"Guys, this is a different type of bullet then the kind Ryo use for his BB gun," Cody explained. "Ryo's innocent."  
  
"You actually touched it?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well, I had to get over the whole 'dead' thing and I forced my hand to get that bullet out of her back with the blood oozing out and the flesh-"  
  
"Too much info! I don't need to imagine that in my head and vomit with Kazu!"  
  
"What about his BB gun being discharged like you said," said Kari.  
  
"Well I was trying to explain until you guys tried to bust me up against the ground," said Ryo. "On my way to get to the phone, I found out the phone needed to be paid with a quarter so I had to go get one and the reason why my gun was discharged because on way back, I was shooting this rat who was lingering around."  
  
Oh so then who did it?" Rika asked.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud thump from the other side of the library. "What was that?" Cody wondered.  
  
"Ryo, Cody, you stay here and call the police," T.K. ordered as they ran toward the sound of the thump, leaving Ryo and Cody behind.  
  
Kari, Rika, Davis, Takato, Henry, and T.K. came over to find the butler face down to the ground with a dagger in the back of him. Davis looked and examined the dagger in the back of the butler. "I think it was suicide."  
  
"Suicide!? How can it be suicide when you have a dagger in your back?! You can't kill yourself with a dagger by yourself!!" T.K. answered, slapping Davis in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! At least we don't have to say that the butler did it because it's always the butler's fault!" Davis noticed.  
  
Henry took the dagger out and examined it to see something carved into it. "Guys there's carving into the handle of the dagger." He looked closer. "It's Kazu's!"  
  
"Kazu?!" They all yelled. Suddenly Kazu came running, looking sort of sick but fine. "Someone called me?"  
  
"Get him!" Davis charged as everyone else did also.  
  
"AAGGHH!! Hey what gives?!" Kazu asked.  
  
"Kazu must be the real murderer!" said Rika.  
  
"What?! Rika I know you're a crazier then a catfish but this really takes the cake! You're crazier than a horny psychopathic maniac! I'm no murderer!"  
  
"Then what's this?" Henry showed the dagger to Kazu seeing his name carved in there. "So that's where my other dagger went."  
  
"Yeah, right into that butler's back, killing him!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Look! Right after I just saw the maid dead, I said I'm going and I went to the bathroom-"  
  
"And while you got out of the bathroom, you decided to end this old guy's life, didn't you?!" Davis answered.  
  
"You idiotic stupid Davis! In the TV shows you always act like an idiot! Let me finish my story!" Kazu yelled.  
  
Davis gave a punch at Kazu in the side of the face. "Ow! Anyway, after I got out of the bathroom, I was walking and I saw this bat and I hate bats so I threw that dagger that Henry is holding at me right now. Henry put it down! So I guess the real murderer must have took my dagger."  
  
"We don't really see any proof," Kari claimed.  
  
"Look, I don't think any of us are the real killer or the murderer," said Takato as he and Ryo came running up. "We're just kids and why would we be killing anyone?"  
  
"See! At least he believes I'm innocent!" Kazu proclaimed. "But I think Rika can be a possible suspect of being a murderer."  
  
"Why you little." said Rika as she was about to slap Kazu silly.  
  
"See! See! She's trying to kill me!" Kazu shouted.  
  
"Any luck getting a connection with the cops?" Takato asked Ryo.  
  
"Hate to break it to you guys but, the phone is dead," Ryo answered. "We even tried all the other phones but they're all dead."  
  
"Not good." said Henry. "We should all get the others including the Digimon to the kitchen so we can tell of this. Having monsters and phantoms are normal things to me since I met Digimons but a murderer is new to me. Everyone meet in the kitchen in about thirty minutes, Okay?"  
  
"But what about the bodies?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Let's just ignore it."  
  
  
  
Everyone agreed and went off to get the Digimon and the rest of the kids. In about thirty minutes, everyone was in the kitchen and some of them were already enjoying themselves to lunch. Davis was the last one to enter the kitchen. "I can't find Veemon. I wonder where he is?"  
  
"I can't find Patamon either," T.K. responded. "I think they got caught."  
  
"The two of them were sent out to go get some more beers but never came back," Renamon recalled.  
  
"Look, we have to go and find this murderer before it finds us and while we're at it, we can look for Veemon and Patamon and some sort of way to communicate with the outside world because the phone is dead," Takato explained. "We all need some kind of weapon to defend our selves in case we get into a jam with this murderer. The Digimon don't really need one."  
  
"I got a knife," said Kazu.  
  
"I have a gun," Ryo claimed. "Well, a BB gun to be precise."  
  
"I have a wrench," Kenta held up.  
  
"I broke a lead pipe off that I can use," said Davis as water dripped down to his foot from the sink.  
  
"I got myself a candlestick holder," said Cody.  
  
"Rope," T.K. showed.  
  
"Guys we're here find a murderer, not to play the board game 'Clue'," Takato stopped. "I think we should split up into two and head out but some of us boys will have to accompany you girls. Sorry about that Rika, not that I think you're weak and all but. please don't hurt me!"  
  
Davis ran quickly to Rika's side. "Dibs on Rika!" Davis yelled. Rika just answered with a puzzled face.  
  
  
  
"You're no fun," Davis pouted as T.K. and Davis were walking down the hall.  
  
"Does it look like fun?" T.K. asked in response. "I wanted to pair up with Kari but since the rest of the group decided it's best if I go with you to annoy you on this search."  
  
"How swell is that." Davis muttered.  
  
"Well at least we're not stuck on search outside like Guardromon and Armadillomon. Can you believe it's raining outside in the afternoon like cats and dogs?"  
  
  
  
Aww, why did we have to be stuck out here to search?" Guardromon asked. "I'll rust out here in a matter of minutes."  
  
The rain was pouring down hard with thunder banging out in the sky. Armadillomon was walking behind Guardromon around the front part of the Inn to check for anything not normal there.  
  
"I'm so bored." Guardromon complained.  
  
"Hey I got an idea!" Armadillomon cheered. "I can roll up into a ball and you can use me as a soccer ball."  
  
"Okay," Guardromon cheered. "But wouldn't you get hurt easily because of my metal foot?"  
  
"Nah, I got a hard shell, and plus I want to test my endurance and see how long I'll stay conscious before I'll blackout from the pain."  
  
"Uh. Okay!"  
  
Armadillomon rolled up into a ball and Guardromon was kicking him around the front of yard as you can hear little yelps coming from Armadillomon saying "Ow! Ow!Ow!"  
  
Guardromon was kicking the ball around the corner and when he did, he was in front of a very tall, metal-eating, rusty old, metal-looking dinosaur. Guardromon freaked as Armadillomon uncurled and looked to see why he stopped.  
  
"Why you stopped Guardromon? I was having- Oh my god! What the heck is that?!"  
  
"That's the machine eating tyrannosaurus! I'm too young to be eaten!" Guardromon shivered as stroke of lightning crackled. "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Guardromon then ran away leaving Armadillomon.  
  
"Ha! I don't have to worry because I'm not made of metal or machine," said Armadillomon.  
  
"He also likes shell Digimon for dessert," Guardromon added.  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Then the both of them ran off, screaming their head's off as they ran through the rain like a bunch of lunatics with a monster behind them.  
  
  
  
"So how'd you beat the D-Reaper?" Kari asked.  
  
"It was easy," Kazu told. "Me and Guardromon whacked that D-Reaper a few times like a piñata till it fell but of course though Takato and the others helped, I did most of the-"  
  
Suddenly, about two suits of armored knights jumped in front Kazu. One of them was carrying a huge axe and one with large heavy sword.  
  
"Aww, man, do I have to face you guys again?" Kazu asked in complaint.  
  
"Let's just run the other way?" Kari suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Kazu agreed. "Kiss my sorry butt good-bye you rusty old knight!"  
  
"Kazu! Don't taunt the knights!"  
  
The knights then started chasing both Kari and Kazu down a hall, swinging their weapons at them. The knights chased Kari and Kazu down many halls until they chased them down into a hall full of knights. Kazu skidded to a halt. "Aww, shoot!"  
  
"These knights are like wolves," Kari claimed. "Wolves use this kind of strategy to trap down their prey."  
  
"Well, if these guys want a hunt," Kazu said, as he unsheathe his sword. "They're going have to hunt another of us because they're metal butt is going to get whooped!"  
  
  
  
Yolei and Cody were walking down a dark hall way slowly, watching everything around them, and being cautious. Cody had his kendo stick while Yolei had a golf club in her hand. Suddenly, Yolei heard something move behind her.  
  
"Don't move Cody," Yolei ordered. Cody stopped in his place as Yolei turned around and struck whatever it was behind her hard on the head. The figure fell to the ground in the light revealing to be Davis.  
  
"Ow." then Davis blacked out.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Davis." Suddenly, a shadow moved in front of Cody and he too, struck that shadow in the head. Turns out to be T.K.  
  
"Ow! Ow!! Ow!!! Cody can't you see it's me?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
T.K. looked down at Davis who blacked out. "I told him not to follow you Yolei, even though I told him you were carrying a golf club."  
  
  
  
Kenta and MarineAngemon were moving around in the attic, slowly, being careful of their steps. They looked to the left, to the right, and in front of them to see if there was anything around them. Kenta quivered in fear, "MarineAngemon, You see anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
Then a huge shadow cast upon them with red glowing eyes, screaming out like a banshee. Kenta and MarineAngemon screamed and ran.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The two scared little guys ran out of the attic, running down the stairs, passing the hallway, insanely, where Monodramon and Guilmon were standing with a handful of water balloons.  
  
"Man, if Kenta and MarineAngemon keeps running around one place to another, we'll never get to prank them," said Guilmon.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Monodramon answered. "You know we make a great team, though we didn't get Kenta this time."  
  
"Hmm, back to the drawing board," said Guilmon as the two of them decided to walk away. "Got another prank to pull on Kenta?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Oh! I know one!"  
  
"Does it involves with peanut butter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then no. Sorry."  
  
  
  
Veemon opened his eyes seeing a blurry vision and then it started to clear. He was in a dark dungeon lit up by the torches. He then found himself being chained up to the wall by his arm. "This isn't good."  
  
"Well you finally woke up," said Patamon. He too was chained up but by the waist. "Hey look over there! There's Kazu and Kari."  
  
Looking across the room, there was Kari and Kazu, also chained against the wall.  
  
"How did you guys get down here?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Knights. I hate knights. Must kill knights." Kazu muttered.  
  
"Well, we were trapped down by the knights and Kazu was going to fight against them all," Kari recalled.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I WILL GET MY RREEEVVEEEGGEEE!!!" Kazu shouted, dramatically, as they all sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's just say they had an advantage due to only two of us against a dozen of them," Kari finished. "Plus the sword he used was actually a plastic one."  
  
"Plastic?" Veemon said, not believing it.  
  
"I guess Kazu isn't taking his defeat that well," said Patamon.  
  
Then a tall, bulky, muscle-tighten, guy walked into the room with an executioner hood on and a large battle axe hanging on his back. "Okay! Which one of you ready for some torturing?! Who was the one who was doing all the loud-"  
  
"YOU KNIGHTS BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF NEXT TIME BECAUSE I'LL GET MY REVENGE!!!" Kazu yelled once again as Veemon, Patamon, and Kari all pointed toward him.  
  
The executioner walked toward Kazu and looked at him, dead into the eyes. "You! You'll go first!!!" He pointed to one of the torturing device that stretch their limbs until they can't take it any more.  
  
"Ready for a world of pain?"  
  
Kazu looked over to see the device. "Is this going to hurt?"  
  
"It won't hurt. much! Hehhehehe."  
  
"Will it cure my back problem I got yesterday?"  
  
"Why not try it and you'll answer your problem yourself."  
  
  
  
Gatomon and Hawkmon were working together with also Ken and Wormmon as they opened an old creaking door. They looked in and Hawkmon turned on the light with a click. The room was filled with all sorts of junk that were either broken or old.  
  
"What is this place?" Gatomon wondered.  
  
Ken looked back outside at the door sign. "It's the 'Junk' room. Probably stuff they want to throw out."  
  
"Hey, look at what Hawkmon found," Wormmon exclaimed.  
  
Hawkmon presented on his little hand a doll. It was an old girly doll with a nice blue and white checkered dress with big round blue eyes. "Looks pretty old fashion."  
  
Hawkmon tested out the little pin in the back of the doll as he pulled it back and let it go. The string started to pulled back and the doll murmured. "Momma!"  
  
Wormmon started. "I'm not your momma!"  
  
"Relax Wormmon," Ken assured. "It's what the doll was programmed to say. I've seen my younger cousin play with one of these. They say other stuff. Here Hawkmon, pull it again."  
  
"As you wish," Hawkmon obeyed, as he pulled the string again.  
  
"Momma!"  
  
"See?" Ken said. "Sometimes they say the same thing or another phrase. It's completely harmless."  
  
"I don't know guys, but are those eyes moving or something?" Gatomon asked. "Because if they are. Hiiissssss!!!"  
  
"Calm down Gatomon," Ken stopped. "It's just the craftsmanship of the doll. That's just natural."  
  
Gatomon still didn't believe so she started hissing again and wanting to scratch its eye out.  
  
"Hiiisssss!!"  
  
"Pull it again, Hawkmon," Ken said again.  
  
Hawkmon did so again as the doll murmured, "Momma."  
  
"See?" Ken grinned.  
  
The doll continued ". I'm gonna get you."  
  
The antennae on Wormmon's head stood up straight. "WHHHAAAA!! Did you hear?! It's gonna get me!!"  
  
"Relax. It must be another message," Ken assured once again, also puzzled by this. "Pull it again."  
  
Hawkmon did so. ".With a fly swatter for the worm."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Wormmon screamed as he ran out through the door.  
  
"See I told you it's evil!" Gatomon hissed.  
  
".And for the kitty, a dog with razor sharp blood covered teeth!" the doll shouted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Gatomon followed the same way as Wormmon.  
  
"Guys!" Ken called after them.  
  
"I don't know about you Ken but I'm getting out of here!" Hawkmon shouted as he too ran out. "Before it say 'with a swooping eagle to eat me'!!! I'm afraid of birds bigger than me!!!"  
  
Ken was then all by himself. "This doesn't take a genius."  
  
He too ran out and left the possessed doll lying there.  
  
Suzy and Lopmon stepped into view as they giggled. "Fooled them."  
  
  
  
Davis and T.K. were wandering around this maze labyrinth for hours outside until they found themselves to be completely. lost. T.K. finally fell down and took a rest from the search. "Davis we've been wandering around this place for very long time. It's getting dark and if we wander any longer, we can get even more lost. I think we should rest here for the night."  
  
"Good idea I guess," Davis agreed. "We'll tell them later we got lost and couldn't make it back. You sleep on that side of the wall and I'll sleep here."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They fell asleep silently but then T.K. felt a light tapping on his back. "Davis not now. I'm sleeping here."  
  
He then opened his eyes to see someone else rather than Davis. "Uh-oh." It was tall, muscular, Axe man with a rusty looking axe in his hand. "GGRRR!!!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" T.K. got up and ran to Davis. "Davis! Davis wake up! The murderer is here!"  
  
"Not now. Five more minutes please." Davis snored.  
  
T.K. grabbed Davis by the back of jacket on the collar and dragged him quickly to get out of this place. "Davis I know you'll hate me for waking you up but you'll thank me later for saving your butt!" T.K. and Davis then ran through the hedge maze.  
  
The ax man roared, "Fools! No one can hear you scream within this maze! HAHAHA!!! No one!"  
  
There was a faint girlish scream, heard in the background.  
  
"I meant loudly!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" The same scream was heard but louder.  
  
"Shut up! Stop trying to make your point!" He then ran off, chasing the two with his large filthy ax.  
  
  
  
Ryo and Rika were walking down the stairs also searching too. "So what are we going to do when we find this murderer?" Ryo asked.  
  
"First off, I'm going to show him not to mess with my vacation time," said Rika.  
  
"Sheesh Rika, kind of harsh on him, isn't it?" Ryo asked.  
  
"And I thought you be the tough one," said Rika, giving him a light push.  
  
"No, you," Ryo replied, also giving a slight push.  
  
"You."  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
Rika then pushed Ryo so hard, he fell off the side of the stairs and started falling down the stairs, tumbling and bruising himself at the time. "Oh! Ow! Son of a-! Yow! Ah!"  
  
Then finally he stopped and crashed into a bookshelf full of books. "Ow. Glad that's over."  
  
Then he heard a slight squeaking to see the bookshelf was leaning down toward him and was going to fall on him. "Oh no. This is going to hurt."  
  
CRRAASSHHH!!!!  
  
The dust was starting to clear and Rika ran toward Ryo to help him. "Ryo! You okay?" Rika asked. Rika pushed the bookshelf off of Ryo to find him okay.  
  
"I'm okay for the moment," answered Ryo. "But I think something cracked." He stood up and heard a crackling sound in his back. "I think that was my back."  
  
"Hey what's this?" Rika saw a book opened with a picture of the Nightmare Manor. She picked it up and started to read it. "Whatcha reading?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Well, supposedly, this manor use to belong to a man name Monty de Cool till he died in 1959 when this place was later claimed to be haunted."  
  
"We already knew that."  
  
"The reason why it was haunted because supposedly Monty de Cool was to be married but never did because he died and thrive to have a wife."  
  
"Freaky."  
  
"But look here it says that it was reestablished later and another heir of the Cool family took it named Mondovarious de Cool. Later he was found dead in this house with a knife in his back in 1964. No one claimed to know what happen."  
  
"Freakier."  
  
"Monto de Cool then took his father's home and lived all by himself in this manor till 1978 when he then died of an unknown way."  
  
Beyond Freakiest thing of all."  
  
"Not really. Finally, Marllinion Cool took the manor but then moved out of this house and claimed it to be haunted by his great grandfathers and shut it down. Wait a minute, if this manor was shut down, how can it be when we're in here?"  
  
"That's it, my stomach is feeling a bit quizzy."  
  
"We better tell the others!" Rika suggested as she ran off to the lobby.  
  
Ryo was limping behind. "Rika! Slow down! I have a bad back right now. Ow!"  
  
  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWOOOOUUUCCCHHH!!!" Kazu yelped as his limbs were being stretched. "Hey that felt good."  
  
"You've been saying that for over an hour!" the executioner raged.  
  
"Yeah well it does," Kazu replied. "Got a problem with?"  
  
"Yeah I do!" The executioner whistled, obviously trying to call someone else. "Dude! Bring over a tape player with that mix tape!"  
  
Another guy in a hood came running in with a tape player and the mix tape. He put the mix tape in and put the headphones on Kazu. The executioner looked at the other guy in the hood. "So what are you watching on TV?"  
  
"Japan's Most Wanted Criminals," the guy replied.  
  
"Am I on there?"  
  
"No, but I am! They were talking about the time I shot that guy at Las Vegas and then burying him! And the time I became a serial killer. The time I-"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know." He then ran back to watch his TV shows.  
  
"What? You're going to bore me to death with a self help tape?" said Kazu. "Ha! Do your worse!"  
  
"With pleasure." Then he pressed the play button and it played.  
  
"Wait a minute. I recognized this- AAAHHH!!! NO NOT THIS! AAAGGHHH!! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!!!"  
  
"What is he listening to make him go crazy like that?" Patamon asked.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! That mix tape is by Britney Spears! The song he's hearing is "You Drive Me Crazy". HAHAHA! Enjoy."  
  
"I don't even like listening to that kind of music either," Kari added. "It even drives me crazy."  
  
"THIS MUST BE THE WORST TORTURE OF ALL!!! AAAGGGHHH!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!" Kazu screamed and kicked but he couldn't stop the music because his arm was strapped down. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! NOT EVEN SUPERMAN CAN WITSTAND THIS!!! WHERE'S GUADROMON WHEN I NEED HIM THE MOST RIGHT NOW!?!?"  
  
  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Guardromon was sleeping and snoring loudly in Kazu's bedroom with Armadillomon on his head, also snoring too. There was a knock on the door and Takato came in. "Kazu you there?"  
  
The two were still asleep and Takato noticed Armadillomon was kicking in his sleep as it mumbled something. "No, not that! Anything but that."  
  
Takato came in and tried to wake it up. "Hey, I know an armadillo has its need but wake up."  
  
"No! No! NO!!" Armadillomon jerked up and head butt Takato right into the eye.  
  
"Ow!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm terribly sorry Takato but I had a nightmare," Armadillomon replied.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Having to go to the circus."  
  
"The circus?"  
  
"I hate clowns."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You sure you'll be fine since I hurt you?"  
  
"Don't worry. I don't think a small guy like you can do any serious damage to me with a small simply head butt into the eye."  
  
"ZZZZZ-Huh? Oh hi Takato. We were just taking a break," Guardromon claimed.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Takato. "Have you seen Kazu yet?"  
  
"No not really," the robot replied. "I expected to find him in hear but he wasn't. I'm kind of worry."  
  
"Yeah I know," answered Takato. "Some of the others didn't come back like Veemon, Patamon, Kari, Kazu, Davis, T.K, Rika, Ryo, Monodramon, and Guilmon. Some of the rest of us are sleeping in our room now."  
  
"That many? And Guilmon too." Guardromon said being, surprised.  
  
Suddenly, Rika and Ryo came up behind Takato with a book in their hand. "Takato we found something and we need to tell the others, now!"  
  
"Sure! I'll go wake up the others," Takato ran off and went to wake up the others.  
  
"Takato, what happen to your eye?" Rika asked.  
  
"Huh?" Takato looked into the desk mirror. "Aww man."  
  
"Your eye is going to swell up like a grape by tomorrow," Rika laughed.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
Guardromon stood up and still had Armadillomon on his head. "Hey uh, what happened to Calumon and Impmon?"  
  
  
  
In one room of the Inn, there was room filled with famous art works. All delicate and fragile. all beautiful to some who agreed. except Impmon.  
  
"Ha! This guys in the picture looks like he needs a mustache!" Impmon suggested as he dipped his brush in the paint and then painted a mustache, in pink. "Perfect!"  
  
He jumped to a statue with that was white with the top part of a human with no face on it and no ears. Impmon thought hard and got an idea. He then scribbled paint on it quickly and when he moved out of the way, it was now a statue of a Spiderman's head. "Nice. So far this must be the best."  
  
He hoped to another painting with a scenery of a street of Hollywood with a white wall. Impmon delicately, got purple and wrote of that wall in the painting "Impmon was here!" making it look like it was part of the mural.  
  
"I'm so evil." Impmon grinned.  
  
"Hey Impmon!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Impmon turned around to see Calumon. "Whatcha doing?" Calumon asked.  
  
"Repainting all these pictures," Impmon answered.  
  
"Why?" Calumon asked.  
  
Because they're ugly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It makes me sick to my stomach."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is that the only word you know?" Impmon asked.  
  
"No but can I help?" Calumon asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Impmon answered. "Knock yourself out with a spray can or two."  
  
Guilmon and Monodramon jumped into the room and started fighting each other. "No I wanted to use peanut butter!" Guilmon shouted.  
  
"No! Peanut butter won't work in our next plan to prank Kenta!" Monodramon replied. The both of them started fighting and then they left the room.  
  
"Well that seemed." Calumon couldn't find the word he wanted to say.  
  
"Pointless?" Impmon suggested.  
  
"How about we just leave and they'll just do the work for us?" Calumon suggested.  
  
"Okay." Impmon and Calumon left and went back to their friends.  
  
  
  
"OH GOD!! WHEN WILL THIS MUSIC EVER STOP!?!? MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!!! AAAGGGGHHHH."  
  
The executioner looked at his watched. "It'll be over right about.now."  
  
The music stopped and Kazu finally stopped yelling. "Phew! Glad that's over."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Huh? What the- AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!! THIS IS EVEN WORST THAN THE FIRST ONE!!! STOP THE MUSIC!!! STOP NOW!!! NOW!!!"  
  
"This one must be a lot worse than the first one," Kari theorized.  
  
"It is," answered Patamon. "I can hear it with my big ears."  
  
"What is it?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Spice Girls," the executioner answered. "It's the Spice Girls best song: Wannabe. Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigzag ah." The executioner was singing and dancing along with the tune that he can remember.  
  
"American music must really be bad," Veemon predicted.  
  
"THIS SONG IS GOING TO MAKE ME DEAF AT THE END!!!"  
  
"But there's more," the executioner remembered. "After this, there's Ricky Martin's Living Lavida Loca, and maybe I'll even add that purple dinosaur's sing-along songs too. What was that guys name? Oh yeah, Barney the Dinosaur."  
  
Everyone just cringed at sound of that name. Kazu was now screaming like a idiot. "STOP! STOP! STOP! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!!!"  
  
"You know, at the beginning, this was funny but at the end, it's just sad," Veemon noticed.  
  
"Very, very, very sad," Patamon added. "Hope he survives."  
  
"I CAN'T STAND IT!!! SOMEONE JUST TURN IT OFF!!! TURN IT OFF!!! AAAAGGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a lot of crashing and bumping occurring on the other side of the wall. Patamon put his ear against the wall.  
  
"Sounds like, someone is fighting." said Patamon. "Sounds like Guilmon and Monodramon."  
  
Veemon punched a hole into the stone wall and looked through it. He saw two dinosaurs like Digimon pushing, striking, punching, and clawing at each other. With the occasional fireballs blowing out of their mouths at each other.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!"  
  
"Crack Bite!"  
  
"Uh-oh! Move out of the way!" Veemon yelled as they moved. Suddenly, the wall that was holding Veemon chained up suddenly burst opened with two crazy dinosaurs going at each other for the throat.  
  
"Peanut butter!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Peanut butter!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Peanut butter!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Pyro Sphere!"  
  
Guilmon unleashed his attack and knocked down Monodramon right through the other wall. Monodramon picked himself up. "Oh yeah? Get ready for this! Monodramon Matrix Digivolution to. Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Uh-oh. Where's Takato when you need him?" Guilmon muttered as he was about to get his butt whooped. Cyberdramon began his attack. "Desolation Claw!"  
  
Guilmon was thrown toward Kazu on the torture device and broke Guilmon's fall, and the torture device.  
  
"Alright I'm free!" Kazu cheered as he took off the headphones. "And no more listening to horrible music like that, ever again!"  
  
"Hey! You broke that equipment of mine!" the executioner yelled, at Cyberdramon. "You're going have to pay me back for it!"  
  
"You want me to pay? Here! Desolation Claw!"  
  
"AAAAGGGHHHH!!!" the executioner ran away and out of the room.  
  
"Well glad that's over," Kazu muttered as he got up, helping Guilmon also.  
  
"I guess no peanut butter then." Guilmon said, finally convinced, as he drooped.  
  
"That's okay. we can use bread," Cyberdramon offered.  
  
"Yeah! We can use bread!" Guilmon jumped for joy.  
  
"Though I don't know how it'll fit into our prank," Cyberdramon said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Uh, excuse me," Veemon reminded. "What about us?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Cyberdramon remembered. "Desolation Claw!" Kari, Veemon, and Patamon got free finally but Patamon was checking something. "Hey I think you cut my tail."  
  
"You never had a tail Patamon," Veemon answered. "All you had was a small stubby tail."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"We need to get to the others now," Kari reminded as they escaped the dungeon. Kazu was limping behind. "Oh great! I got my back problem again because of Guilmon. Thanks a lot, Guilmon!"  
  
  
  
"So you're saying we're really in a haunted and condemned manor?" Henry asked. "With killers after us," Suzie added. Some of the Digimon Tamers and Digidestines got up and were in the living room, discussing the matter about the Nightmare Manor. "Okay so what?" Takato asked. "We're to find out the truth of this manor? We're not the police or investigators."  
  
"We may not be the police or investigators but we're the Digimon Tamers and Digidestines!" cheered Ryo.  
  
"Ryo, did I really knocked you down the stairs that hard because that sounded cheap and lame," Rika replied.  
  
"We need to find Davis and T.K. and tell them about this before those guys get to them," Ken reminded.  
  
Then Guilmon and the others came into the room. "Guys you'll never believe what happened to me," said Kazu as he entered the room.  
  
"What you find out Mr. Macho?" Rika asked in a sarcastic tone. "Your underwear?"  
  
"No, but Kari and I got caught and were locked up in the dungeon."  
  
"A dungeon? There's a dungeon under this manor?!" said Takato.  
  
"What happen to your eye?" Kazu pointed.  
  
Takato frowned in a annoying sort of way. "Nevermind this. So there's actually a dungeon under here?"  
  
"Yeah and that's where we found Veemon and Patamon," Guilmon remembered. "You missed me Takato?"  
  
"Cyberdramon, what did you do now?" Ryo asked, obviously noticing Cyberdramon's growth size.  
  
"Uh. nothing." the dragon answered.  
  
"Nothing? Look at you!" Ryo pointed out. "Did you try to beat up someone again?"  
  
". I don't want to lie to you and I don't want to tell you so. I'm not going to say anything," Cyberdramon answered as he walked off and hid behind Guardromon. "Please don't whip me with that D-Power of yours."  
  
"Hey, uh, where's Davis and T.K?" Veemon asked, looking around for his buddy and Patamon too.  
  
Suddenly there was loud shouting and screaming. It was coming from the basement. It was T.K. and Davis and they can hear every single word they were saying from below, including the axe murderer. They heard:  
  
Davis: "D*mn I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! AAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
T.K.: "Legs don't fail me now! Please!!!"  
  
Axe Murderer: "Prepare to meet your doom!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!"  
  
Davis: "Sh*t! He's gaining on us!!!"  
  
T.K.: "I haven't even wrote a will!!!"  
  
Davis: "Sh*t! It's a dead end!!!"  
  
T.K.: "I never knew I was gonna die by an axe with Davis by a murderer."  
  
Axe Murderer: "Ha! I finally got you! Any last words you two?!"  
  
Davis: "T.K, I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said in the past."  
  
T.K.: "Me too."  
  
Davis: "And sorry for the time I spread that rumor about you."  
  
T.K.: "You spread a rumor about me! Hey axe dude, hit him first before I do because if I do, it'll be slow and painful!"  
  
Davis: "Not if I get you first!" BAM!  
  
T.K.: "Hey!" POW!  
  
Axe Murderer: "Hey I'm suppose to be the one killing you!"  
  
"Dang, you don't hear that on the TV shows," Kazu heard.  
  
"Lot's of swearing from Davis," Kenta added.  
  
"We got to go save them now!" Takato declared as they all ran to the rescue to go save Davis and T.K.  
  
  
  
"I've never heard so much swearing from a boy your age!" said the murderer.  
  
"Yeah well, you can blame the media," Davis answered. Davis and T.K. were stuck between a cliff, and an axe murderer. They were in the Secret Underground Lab that looked like the Batcave but with lots of lab rays and probes.  
  
"I hope our friends can come and save us," T.K. wished.  
  
"I hope Superman can rescue us."  
  
"Superman doesn't exist."  
  
"Thank you so much for ruining my last shred of hope before I get chopped up into pieces, T.K!!"  
  
The axe murderer raised his axe above and was about to bring it down when there was a loud shouting coming from somewhere above. "Huh?"  
  
"Sounds like Tarzan," Davis heard.  
  
"No it's Cyberdramon!" T.K. pointed.  
  
Cyberdramon was swinging on a vine like the jungle man, Tarzan, and coming to the rescue. He also was screaming his Tarzan way but in a more afraid sort of tone. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!! I do not like swinging on vines!"  
  
"Cyberdramon! Over here!" Davis shouted.  
  
"I'm coming to the rescue!"  
  
Cyberdramon swung to them and picked them up before the axe murderer could have chopped them up. Cyberdramon dropped the two boys back to the group and was going to land but, his hand was stuck to the vine. "Uh-oh! My hand is tangled into the vine!" and there was a 50 feet drop down the gorge he's above. 


	3. Could It Be? The Murderer Is Actually…

Disclaimer: Okay. last chapter *everyone cries* but everything has a beginning and an ending. I don't own Digimon and please review. Speaking of reviews, thank you for them!!! ( Means a lot to me. Okay I'll let you go so read!!  
  
Part 3: Could It Be? The Murderer Is Actually. . .  
  
"Ryo! I can't get my hand off the vine and if I do, I'll drop to the gorge!" Cyberdramon screamed. "Oh I'm going to die!!!"  
  
"Cyberdramon, you can fly, remember?" Ryo reminded.  
  
"Oh. yeah." Cyberdramon got his hand untangled and flew back to the group as the group ran out of the secret underground lab, escaping the axe murderer.  
  
  
  
They were all shoved up into a food closet, hiding in there, all scared there for a sec. Cyberdramon and Guardromon were obviously taking up a lot of room in the closet. In fact, ALL the Digimon were taking up the room.  
  
"Okay, here's a simple thing to say about our fate being here," said Takato. "We're dead."  
  
"Takato! How can you say that?!" Rika shouted as she hit him on the side of the head with a can of peas.  
  
"Ow! Well I'm sorry but isn't it kind of obvious? We're sitting in a food closet with the door opened!"  
  
"Oops! I forgot to close it," Kenta said as he closed it shut.  
  
"Well."  
  
"That's it! Us Digimon will save you once more," Hawkmon announced. "Again as usual."  
  
"Yeah! We'll go save you from those guys!" Armadillomon agreed. "Are you with me, fellow Digimon?"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
"Alright, you kids stay here while we Digimon will go catch these punks!" said Veemon as he got up and opened the closet door. "Okay now let's go!"  
  
All the Digimon evacuate out of the closet and ready for their mission. They left and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Wow. They're really brave," Kazu noticed.  
  
Suddenly the door burst opened with Guardromon and other Digimon coming back in.  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!! We're all too young to die!!" Guardromon was crushing Kazu from above.  
  
"Guardromon if you love me then get off before you crush me!"  
  
  
  
Cyberdramon was pointing on a map of the house where everyone should go where. Veemon asked Cyberdramon something. "Hey how come you get to be leader."  
  
"Because I'm the strongest and if you want to be leader, then you'll have to get through me and might get a little butt whooping at the same time!" Cyberdramon answered.  
  
"What level are you?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Ultimate."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Baby. Uh, okay, Hawkmon, Guilmon, Armadillomon, Impmon, and Veemon," Cyberdramon ordered. "You guys go set up a trap in the wine Cellar Room and trap at least one of those Axe Murderers. Got it?" (Didn't you realize? There's MORE than one)  
  
"Got it!" said the Digimon who were selected.  
  
"Lopmon, Guardromon, Terriermon, Renamon, and Gatomon, you all are assigned into the garage. Is that clear?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" they said.  
  
"Patamon, MarineAngemon, Wormmon, Calumon, you'll be with me and will be setting a trap in the lobby," Cyberdramon finished.  
  
"Yah we get to be with the big lizard!" Wormmon cheered.  
  
"Lizard?!" Cyberdramon shouted. "Since when did people thought I was a lizard!? I'm a dragon! It's in the name!"  
  
"Why don't we just use Kazu's large range and assortments of weapons to catch the guy?" Guardromon asked. "Like the land mines, bombs."  
  
"We're here to catch it, not kill it by blowing it up to pieces!" Cyberdramon cleared up.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay now let's go!" Veemon ordered but then Terriermon asked Veemon.  
  
"Hey what do we get when we catch the murderer?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Cyberdramon just sighed and answered for Veemon. "A big shiny yen. You're happy?"  
  
He then left to go with his group.  
  
"Yeah a big shiny yen!" Terriermon cheered. "But wait is that one yen or more than one?"  
  
Lopmon came over to Terriermon and pulled him by the ear and dragged him to the garage with the others. "Come on Terriermon."  
  
"Aww. You're no fun."  
  
  
  
"Okay, here's the trap: Armadillomon, you're the fastest so you'll lure the murderer into the wine cellar up here and Impmon, you'll close the door behind him and lock it so he won't get out. We've all tied a string around each wine bottle and connected it to one main string to be pulled and all string will pulled on the bottle and boom! The cork will come shoot at the murderer and eventually knock him out. There are three main ropes to pull so Guilmon, Hawkmon and I will do it," Veemon explained it all. "Is this clear?"  
  
"No not really but close enough," Guilmon answered.  
  
"Good. Get to your stations now! Go! Go! Go!" Veemon ordered as they all split up.  
  
  
  
"My goodness! This place is a mess!" said Terriermon as he turned on the light to the garage.  
  
It was empty of cars except three of it and it had trash, cans, bottles, and the garden shed was wide open with the stuff falling out. It was a total pig-style. "Got an idea for a plan to catch this guy?"  
  
Guardromon went to look at the garden shed and look in there for anything. There was super glue dripping on top of Guardromon's head but he didn't notice. Gatomon was walking on the high beam of the garage and fell off and right on Guardromon.  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
Gatomon was stuck to Guardromon's head. Guardromon didn't notice Gatomon on his head as he looked in the shed and suddenly, tons of bats came flying out. Guardromon screamed and wailed a little but then realizing that the bats now hung on to him.  
  
"Mmmm. does it look like I found anything?' Guardromon asked.  
  
"Hey uh, I'm stuck here!" Gatomon reminded. "Can anybody see?"  
  
"Guess not," Terriermon spoke as he looked around.  
  
"Hey I never knew bat's look like rats with wings," said Gatomon as she licked her lips. "They look a lot better tasting than regular rats."  
  
"This place is such a mess! We'll have to first clean this place up before we set up a trap," said Lopmon as she picked up some of the bottles and cans and put them into an empty box.  
  
Renamon helped also while Terriermon tried figuring a way for a plan to get this murderer. "Hmmm. I wonder if we can use cheese or something in this plan."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Cyberdramon and the other little critters were in the lobby as Cyberdramon plan out his very simple plan to catch this one murderer. "Let me do all the work and you guys just sit and watch."  
  
"Well that's a simple plan but we want to help too!" Patamon spoke up.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?!" Cyberdramon growled.  
  
". No." Patamon squeaked.  
  
"Good! You guys sit on top of the chandeliers up above and watch me catch this guy and hey, you'll even get to see how a real WWF Smackdown wrestler handle this!"  
  
"Yeah!" They all cheered.  
  
"I wonder if T.K. and the others are going to have as much fun as we are?" Patamon wondered.  
  
  
  
"I spy something. big."  
  
"Your ego, Davis," answered Yolei as they all just sat in the pantry closet and bored.  
  
"No, Yolei," answered Davis. "Your glasses."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"You know I'm sick and tired of sitting in here and we're not even able to go help our Digimon!" said Rika.  
  
"What do you mean Rika?" Takato asked. "They're out there and they said they don't need our help."  
  
"Yeah but don't you want to join up in the fight or not?"  
  
"There isn't a fight, except a trap planned out."  
  
"Yeah, well, we can at least go and help them! They might be needing our help."  
  
"But what if we go out there and set off one of their traps? Then we'll be stuck in it. Or even get caught by those murderers without our Digimon to protect us or a weapon?" said Takato.  
  
"Well. I got a soda here and I can throw at any of them."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"I can throw it really hard."  
  
"And.?"  
  
". Takato would you like it if I pour this down your pants?" Rika asked.  
  
"No and I'm guessing you want me to shut up right about now, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Rika then tried opening the door but then there was something wrong. "Uh-oh."  
  
"Uh-oh what?" Henry asked.  
  
"Door's lock," Rika replied.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" They all screamed.  
  
On the other side of the door, there were multiple locks on it and boards nailed shut on to the door with a chair propped under the doorknob with barbwires going across it.  
  
"Oh man. I really need to go use the bathroom." said Kazu. "I'm afraid." Jeri said. "Hold me Takato!"  
  
Takato blushed to a pinkish-red. "Whatever you say..."  
  
"Wait a minute, there's a bunch of sodas in here and I got a plan for us to get out of here!" Davis created.  
  
"What is your plan?" Kari asked.  
  
"Remember that movie we all went out to watch at the Movie Theater?" Davis reminded.  
  
"Yes I remember that movie," Kari recalled. "It was the one with the two guys stuck in a bank safe trying to steal some cash and they used their left over- Oh my god! Davis you crazy kid! You'll kill us all!"  
  
Kari grabbed Davis by the collar of the jacket and faced him toward her.  
  
"Hey! You're choking me!"  
  
"Geeze, I never saw this side of Kari before in my whole entire life," said T.K. "But of course, Davis can bring out anyone's evil side out of them."  
  
  
  
"Hey! Armadillomon is coming!" Impmon warned as they he saw Armadillomon running toward the wine cellar door with an axe murderer swinging his axe at him madly.  
  
"Okay, everyone ready?" Veemon asked.  
  
Everyone shook their head "okay". The murderer was lured right into the trap perfectly with Armadillomon running madly and then Impmon closed the door right behind him.  
  
"NOW!" Impmon shouted as Armadillomon and he got on to higher grounds to prevent getting hit by shooting corks all around below now.  
  
Guilmon was about to pull his cork until he slipped on something. It was the wine that was leaking from one of the bottles. Guilmon pulled his rope with all the corks shooting out but he took one step back and he slipped off and into the shooting range. "Uh-oh! AAAAGGGHHH!!!"  
  
Guilmon and the axe murderer were both shot by the corks over and over again. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" They both yelled. Hawkmon was the first one to notice. "Veemon! Guilmon fell down there!"  
  
"Oh dear." said Veemon.  
  
"AAAHHH!! It hurts! It hurts! OW!" Guilmon complained as he danced around while being hit by the many corks.  
  
The last cork hit and knocked out the murderer and knocking out Guilmon too. Veemon and Armadillomon started to tie up the murderer as Hawkmon and Impmon tried to wake up Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon wake up," said Hawkmon.  
  
"I know a way to wake him up!" said Impmon as he pulled out a sock from no where. It was a white, stinky smelling sock. Impmon and Hawkmon held their nose as Impmon waved the sock over Guilmon nose.  
  
Guilmon started smelling the sock, "*sniff* *sniff* UGH!!! What is that smell?!"  
  
"Ah, finally you woke up!" said Impmon. "Thanks to this old stinky sock I found."  
  
"Yuck! Where did you get that sock?" Guilmon asked. "Smells like a skunk who also got skunked by another skunk."  
  
Hawkmon took the sock and put it in a brown bag. "It's Yolei's. she has a very bad foot odor."  
  
  
  
The door to the garage started to open but was shaking because the door was lock. Someone was trying to get in! "Uh-oh! It's the murderer and we didn't even finish setting up our trap!" Terriermon shouted.  
  
"We didn't even started!" Lopmon pointed out.  
  
"Oh dear! I can't even get these bats off of me and Gatomon off my head!" Guardromon panicked as he ran around.  
  
Terriermon was trying to find a place to hide and looked in the trashcan. Renamon ran past by and knocked him over and he fell into the barrel. "Whoa! AAAHHH!!!" No one heard him.  
  
Renamon hid up on the ceiling beams, Lopmon couldn't find a place to hide right away so she jumped into the front seat of the car but Guardromon and Gatomon were still running around like a maniac. One stuck to another.  
  
The locked door was finally opened to reveal to be one of axe murderers, with a broken axe in the other hand. "Dang! Stupid ACME Super Axe of Death!"  
  
He threw the axe on to the ground and went to look for another one. Renamon saw Guardromon in front of the garage gate, moving around to scare away the bats off and Gatomon off too. She had a plan. She flung herself to the garage door where the switch were and switched it open and the garage door started to open.  
  
"Huh? What the?" The axe murderer looked over to the garage gate to see a black figure, standing there with pointed sharp ears and glowing eyes in darkness with something draping over him, glaring at him. Looking like a familiar person. "Oh-no! It's Batman!"  
  
"Huh? Batman? Where?" Guardromon asked as he turned around, not knowing he was the dark figure.  
  
Renamon jumped on to the murderer by the back and covering his eyes. "Hey! I can't see!"  
  
"Get him guys!" Renamon ordered. ". Guys? Where are you?"  
  
The axe murderer knocked Renamon off of him and ran away, escaping but then a pair of glowing lights appeared in the dark, heading toward him at a 25 MPH speed head on. "What the- AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The axe murderer got hit by a car and fell down, knocked out but not dead. Terriermon finally got out of the trash barrel and had a rope with him. He got to the murderer and hog-tied him. "I hog tied him in 9.8 seconds! Yippee! New world record!"  
  
"Not really," said Renamon.  
  
Lopmon got out of the car. "That was some good driving, huh? I hope I didn't hurt anyone."  
  
"No but him," said Renamon.  
  
"Umm, guys," Gatomon called out. "What about us?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the bat and cat," Terriermon remembered.  
  
Terriermon scared off the bats to leave Guardromon and Renamon pulled Gatomon off of Guardromon's head, resulting Gatomon with a few missing hair on her tummy. "YEEEEOOOOUCCCHH!!! This isn't good."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry," said Wormmon as he got to his seat on the stairs. "There. nice view up here on the stairs for the wrestling match, huh?"  
  
"You said it!" said Calumon as he stuffed more popcorn into his mouth. "Mmmm. butter popcorn and a wrestling match. now we just need the fighters."  
  
"Well there's Cyberdramon, waiting for that axe murderer," Patamon said, pointing toward Cyberdramon.  
  
"Hey I'm back!" MarineAngemon hollered as he sat down with two hot dogs in his hand. "Hey Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Cyberdramon asked, looking up at the stairs.  
  
"Catch!" MarineAngemon threw the hot dog to Cyberdramon as he caught the hot dog right in his mouth and ferociously chewed it down like a crocodile. "Whoa! Good thing I didn't hand it to him."  
  
"If you did then by now you would notice that you're in his stomach," Patamon giggled.  
  
Just then, a huge, tall, muscular, mask wearing, axe-holding, guy came into the room. Cyberdramon stood up and stared at the guy, "Ready for a wrestling match?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The axe murderer dropped his axe down and pressed a red button on the sidewall as the whole lobby started shaking. In the middle of the room, a giant wrestling ring appeared from the ground. Cyberdramon and the murderer got into the ring. The murderer ripped off his black cloak to reveal a large, muscular chest with black tight, leather pants and his black mask on.  
  
Cyberdramon just took out his World Champion Gold Belt and buckled it on to his waist. "You see this? I won in the World Wrestling Federation!"  
  
The guy just examined the belt. "You got that as a prize at the carnival, didn't ya?"  
  
"No I didn't!" Cyberdramon yelled. "Okay. maybe I did."  
  
"So what might your name be?" the murderer asked.  
  
"You can call me," Cyberdramon said. "Your worst Nightmare!"  
  
Cyberdramon lunged at the Murderer but he just moved to the side as Cyberdramon just leapt toward the ropes of the ring. "Ow!"  
  
"Call me the Executioner!" The guy picked up Cyberdramon by the tail and swung him around by it.  
  
"Hey! That's my tail you know!!!"  
  
"Geeze, this going to be painful," said Calumon as he covered his little eyes.  
  
Cyberdramon was slammed right into the ground, chest and face first, hearing a loud THUMP! Cyberdramon rolled over to see the Executioner dropping toward him with his elbow at him and slamming it right into his stomach.  
  
"*WHEEZE* Man, I really got the wind knocked out of me." Cyberdramon said, feeling nauseous.  
  
Executioner grabbed him by the tail again. "Oh-no, not again!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
Nightmare hit the other side of the ring floor. Again, he was flipped to the other side with a loud  
  
THUMP!  
  
And again you can hear the loud  
  
SLAM!  
  
THUMP!  
  
SLAM!  
  
THUMP!  
  
Over and over again, and the occasional bones cracking, teeth shattering, girly screaming at some points from Cyberdramon.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!! I gotta get out of this!" Cyberdramon screamed as he ran to the edge of the ring but quickly pulled back by the tail and was punched right in the jaw. "I'm soooo like going to feel this early in the morning."  
  
The Executioner grabbed a metal folding chair from the side of the arena and smacked it down on Cyberdramon's back. "BANG! Oooowwww! That hurts!"  
  
"That really, really, really got to hurt," MarineAngemon noticed. "A lot!"  
  
"Well, duh!" Wormmon said.  
  
"What would really, really, really hurt is Calumon not having any cream puffs in the last hour or so and being next to him," said Patamon noticing Calumon's angry rage as it grows every shouting Calumon said to the wrestler.  
  
"Come you giant black lizard and kick is a**! I want to see blood! I want to see you to show that Executioner what a really, really, really bad a** you are you giant b*tch!!!"  
  
(o_0; wow.)  
  
"Wow I never learned so many new words from Calumon before," said Wormmon. "All I hear from him is 'yummy' and 'creampuffs'."  
  
"MarineAngemon looked below to see Cyberdramon get slammed by the chair again and again the hundredth time. "I think we should go help."  
  
"Yeah you're right," said Wormmon as he swung below with his "Sticky Net!" attack from above toward the ring. Just as Cyberdramon fell out of the ring and on to his back and knocked out, Wormmon appeared in his place to replace Cyberdramon's absence from the match for a few seconds.  
  
"Huh? Who may you be? The Worm? Or the Stick Worm?"  
  
"Well. you can just call me." Wormmon pondered. "The Spidermon!"  
  
"Oh dear lord!" Calumon said as he slaps his forehead. "He's going to make a mockery of the name of Spiderman!"  
  
"I better get those cream puffs for you Calumon before your blood pressure goes any higher from the rage," MarineAngemon said as he ran toward the kitchen.  
  
Patamon flew next to Wormmon to insist in helping. "Alright, let's fight him!"  
  
"You sure about this, Patamon?" Wormmon worried.  
  
"Sure I'm sure!" Patamon replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The Executioner lunged at Patamon and Patamon whipped out a bottle and sprayed at him. "Eat pepper-spray dirt-bag!"  
  
"AAAGGGHHH!!!" screamed the man.  
  
"Sticky Net!"  
  
"Hey! I can't move!" The Executioner was strung up from head to toe in webs as Wormmon pulls him up toward the ceiling, now hanging upside down.  
  
"Hey Calumon! You wanna take a whack at this guy?" Wormmon asked, giving Calumon permission.  
  
"Sure!" Calumon got into the arena and started smacking the guy silly. "This is so like going to hurt you!"  
  
"If this violence keeps coming up and Calumon somehow draws blood from the guy, we'll have to rate this PG story to even worse, a PG-13!" Patamon screamed.  
  
"What's wrong with PG-13?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"We'll just lose our reader's ratings."  
  
"Hey I'm back with the cream puffs!" MarineAngemon announced.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Cream Puffs!" Calumon shouted with joy as he came toward the plate of cream puffs MarineAngemon putt it down.  
  
"Oh. what happened?" said Cyberdramon in the corner of the ring. "The last thing I remember was a chair in my face and then another. Along with some girlish screaming."  
  
"That was you," Patamon pointed out. "All the girlish screams came out from you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"Okay, here it comes! Duck and cover!"  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
The door burst opened with everything blasting off into pieces. The kids came out of the pantry closet all covered in soda.  
  
"What did I tell ya? My plan would work well," said Davis as he got out, squeezing out the soda from his jacket.  
  
"Well now I'm partly wet and sticky!" Yolei complained.  
  
"Man it's morning all ready?" Cody noticed. "We were stuck in a pantry during the whole night."  
  
"Bathroom! Bathroom!" Kazu screamed as he ran in search of one.  
  
"We better get to the lobby now, quick!" Rika lead them all to the lobby to find them to their amazement.  
  
All three axe murderers, all tied up in the center of the lobby and their Digimon right there, waiting for them with the police there, taking the murderers into custody and asking a few questions along, also.  
  
"Guardromon! I'm so glad to see you, buddy!" Kazu said cheerfully as he got to his partner and slapping him on the head playfully. "Hey! I can't get my hand off!"  
  
"There's super glue on my head," Guardromon explained. "It's a long story."  
  
"Well right now, what I really want to know is who these guys are!" said Yolei as she approached the three criminals. Yolei pulled off all three of their mask to reveal them to be-  
  
"It's the Three Stooges!" Davis shouted.  
  
"No you baka!(idiot) It's a mask," Yolei slapped.  
  
Cody, Ken, and Henry revealed all three of the murderers to be.  
  
"Team Rocket!?!?"  
  
"From Pok'emon? But how did this happened?" Kenta asked. "And also, how do I know Poke'mon even though it doesn't exist in my world."  
  
"Stupid Kenta," Kazu snorted.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"I think they also got here because they came over through this dimension from theirs," Ken explained.  
  
"So why are you here?" T.K. asked.  
  
"What else?" James relied. "To steal Pok'emon from other trainers!"  
  
"And we could have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for these rascally Digiman!" Meowth nagged.  
  
"It's DIGIMON!!" They all shouted.  
  
"Well good riddance with that old witch," Terriermon added.  
  
"I'm not an old witch you little bunny!" Jesse screamed. "If you dare to ever call me that again I'll-"  
  
"Come on lady, time for you to get into the squad car," said one of the police as he took her away with the gang.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket is being hauled out again!" They all said.  
  
"Well. that's an unexpected thing from all this mess," Ryo claimed. "I think we should go home and get out now."  
  
"Good idea." They all said as they all went up stairs and packed up and got out. The Digimon Tamers all got into the truck and were about to leave until they realized something.  
  
"Hey, how are the Digidestines going to get back home?" Jeri wondered, being a bit concerned.  
  
"We'll just wait until Gennai calls us and then we can get back home," Davis replied. "It's been really nice of meeting you guys. Hope to see you again!"  
  
"Same here," they all said and drove off in their truck, saying good-bye.  
  
"Man, I hope we never encounter another thing like that again," said Takato as he sighed.  
  
"Takato, I'm hungry," Guilmon said.  
  
"Hey there's a diner right over there," Kazu pointed.  
  
When they got into the diner they met a creepy looking lady at the counter, greeting them. "Hello and welcome to the Haunted Diner of Horror where you'll flip dead for the dinner prices."  
  
The Digimon Tamers and Digimon all just looked at each other and knew what to do.  
  
"Oh no, you guys getting what I'm getting?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Defiantly," they all said.  
  
"RUN AWAY!!!"  
  
THE END.? ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Well, hope you all enjoyed that little, "STRANG", story of theirs. Remember to review please and everyone is a happy person. Till next time with a new story or chapter of any, see ya later and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! 


End file.
